Dans la peau de l'autre
by Nicolina
Summary: Attention aux voeux qu'on peut faire, ça peut se retourner contre vous. 12 comme d'habitude. Update chap10: Ca y'est, c'est la fin, c'est le dernier chapitre
1. Chapitre1

Dans la peau de l'autre  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2, mention de 3+4 et 5+S  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, POV de Duo et Heero, OOC de Heero et Trowa  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. C'est bien dommage, ils me plaisent vraiment. Je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus, de toute façon j'ai pas un rond alors c'est pas la peine de me demander. L'histoire m'a été inspirée par le film Big de Penny Marshall avec Tom Hanks.(C'est un super film, j'ai adoré et Tom Hanks joue trop bien) Ca non plus c'est pas à moi, alors pas de procès merchi.^________^  
  
Genre: Humour. V?ux et étrangetés. Trowa et Heero qui deviennent bavard. On est pas sorti de l'auberge.  
  
Petit mot: Si y'en a qui ont déjà lu mon autre histoire vous vous apercevrez que j'utilise toujours les pensées des personnages pour faire ma fic. Je trouve que ça donne plus de vie à l'histoire. Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.^____^  
  
Chapitre 1:  
  
La guerre est finie depuis maintenant un an. Toute la bande c'est à dire Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et moi habitons ensemble. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de rester ensemble. En fait, je dirais plutôt que Quatre et moi nous les avons un peu forcé. On les a bassinés pendant au moins une semaine sur le fait qu'on voulait vivre avec eux.  
  
Ca a pas été difficile de convaincre Trowa sachant qu'il suivra Quatre jusqu'au bout du monde et des colonies. On peut pas les séparer tous les deux. On dirait qu'ils sont attachés par un fil invisible ses deux là. Même pas besoin d'une heure pour le convaincre.  
  
Pour Wufei, on a dut lui dire que Sally habitait pas loin. Il nous a d'abord lancé des regards noir digne de Heero en nous disant que la relation qu'il a avec Sally ne nous regardait pas puis a finalement accepté. Je crois qu'il est vraiment accro. De toute façon, maintenant ils sont ensemble. Il y a plus de problème. Pour lui trois jours ont suffis.  
  
Par contre, pour le glaçon de service qui a pour nom Heero Yuy, il a fallu toute la semaine pour le convaincre. Il est têtu quand il s'y met. Mais moi aussi, alors je l'ai collé toute la semaine en l'assaillant de mes paroles incessantes qui aurait vite fait de rendre quelqu'un fou. Je lui aie tout fait, des menaces à la gentillesse. A la fin, il en a eu tellement marre qu'il a accepté. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il allait définitivement refuser. En fait, j'en suis pour très peu dans l'histoire, c'est Quatre qui a demandé à Trowa de convaincre Heero. Je ne sais par qu'elle moyen, il a réussi. Je me demande toujours ce qu'il lui a dit pour qu'il accepte.  
  
Enfin, bref, Heero vit avec nous, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ce qui est bien c'est que je suis dans sa chambre. Y'avait pas assez de chambre dans la maison ou nous habitons. C'est une des éternelles demeures de Quatre. C'est pas pour déplaire à Quatre et Trowa qui de toute façon partage plus que la chambre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il est clair qu'il doit y avoir un lit qui n'est jamais utilisé. Wufei a sa chambre d'ailleurs je crois que Sally y a élu domicile car elle est toujours là pour le petit déjeuner. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis dans la chambre de Heero.  
  
Y'a que Heero et moi qui ne sommes pas casés pourtant j'aimerai bien. Bien sur ce serait avec lui. Le seul problème c'est que je sais pas comment lui dire et surtout comment il va réagir. Ca fait plus d'un an que je lui tourne autour et lui ne s'aperçoit de rien ou alors il fait semblant. Ca me désespère. Il a pas beaucoup changé en un an. Il est toujours aussi froid. Il parle un peu plus mais rien de bien extraordinaire. Des fois j'aimerai bien être dans sa tête pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est une vraie énigme. J'aimerai bien la résoudre si je pouvais.  
  
Voilà le résumé d'une année de paix. Au jour, d'aujourd'hui nous sommes partis à la fête foraine. J'adore les attractions et tout ce qu'il y a comme la barbe à papa. Je pourrais en manger des tonnes. Quatre et Trowa sont en retrait derrière moi se tenant la main comme de vrais petits amoureux. Wufei et Sally faisant de même. Quant à Heero, il est à côté de moi. Mais malheureusement, on est loin d'en être ou ils en sont. On s'en éloigne même. T___T  
  
Enfin! C'est pas ça qui va gâcher ma journée. Je suis tellement content d'être là. Ca se voit d'ailleurs. Je fais que de courir partout.  
  
-Allez venez, dis-je. On va faire les montagnes russes.  
  
Je me retourne et agrippe Quatre pour qu'il vienne avec moi. Je vois Trowa qui me lance des regards noir. Rien ne pourra gâcher cette journée.  
  
-T'inquiète pas Tro, je te le rendrai en entier.  
  
Il me regarde l'air de dire "T'as intérêt, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau".  
  
********  
  
Wufei et Sally sont parti. Ils ont dit qu'ils rentraient. Quant à Duo, il se dirige vers les montagnes russes avec Quatre au plus grand désespoir de Trowa. Je ne comprends pas Duo. Il adore provoquer les gens à commencer par moi. Il est toujours derrière mon dos. Je me tourne vers Trowa qui suit Quatre des yeux. Ils ont l'air vraiment très amoureux, ils ont de la chance, dans un sens je les envie.  
  
-T'en fait pas, il va te le rendre, lui dis-je.  
  
-Je sais Heero mais j'aime pas quand il est loin de moi.  
  
-T'es vraiment accro.  
  
-Heero, me fait-il, indigné.  
  
Je me mets à rire. C'est rare chez moi, mais vu sa tête quand je lui aie dit ça, ça aurait fait rire n'importe qui. Et puis, de toute façon je ne vois plus d'intérêt à me comporter froidement puisqu'on est plus en guerre. Je me comportais comme ça parce que j'y étais obligé et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me laisse attendrir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me dit-il en riant. Où est le Heero que je connais?  
  
-Arrête, c'est pas drôle. C'est pas facile pour moi.  
  
-Je sais bien, j'étais dans la même situation.  
  
-J'ai l'impression que ça a été plus facile pour toi.  
  
-Peut-être, mais c'est parce que je n'étais pas si froid que toi. Pourquoi, tu n'avoue pas ce que tu ressens à Duo?  
  
-J'ai déjà du mal à montrer mes sentiments alors lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est presque mission impossible.  
  
-Tu verras, t'y arrivera.  
  
-J'espère, merci Trowa. Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu.  
  
-Je suis très flatté.  
  
Il a raison, je devrai peut-être dire à Duo ce que je ressens pour lui. Le seul problème c'est que j'ai peur qu'il me repousse. C'est pas facile mais il va falloir que je me décide.  
  
-Tiens, me dit Trowa, ils reviennent.  
  
-Tu vas pouvoir enfin récupérer ton amour.  
  
-HEERO.  
  
Je repars dans un fou rire. Je le crois même pas moi-même. Deux fois en moins de dix minutes, je bats mon record.  
  
******** Nous revenons, Quatre et moi des montagnes russes. On s'est bien amusé. On a crié jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus de voix. C'était super. Vu la tête de Quatre, ça lui a plu aussi.  
  
-Alors Quatre, t'as trouvé ça comment?  
  
-Super, j'ai adoré.  
  
-Tant mieux car c'est pas fini.  
  
-Avec toi, ça m'étonne pas.  
  
-Ca veut dire quoi ça?  
  
-Ca veut dire que tu sais comment t'amuser.  
  
-Ah ça, t'as pas tort. J'adore les fête foraine.  
  
Nous rejoignons les autres. Mais qu'est ce que je vois? C'est pas possible, je dois rêver.  
  
-Quatre, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas. Je vois bien Heero en train de rire n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Oui, oui, tu ne rêve pas.  
  
-Pince-moi c'est pas possible. AÏEEEEEEUUUUXXX. Fallait pas me prendre aux mots. C'est qu'une expression.  
  
-Excuse-moi Duo, je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Mais oui t'inquiète.  
  
On est devant eux. Quatre se dirige tout de suite dans les bras de son Trowa. Je vois Heero qui reprend son souffle.  
  
********  
  
Je reprends mon souffle. Ca m'étais pas arrivé souvent de rire comme ça. Ca fait du bien. Duo me regarde un peu surpris. Faut dire que depuis que je le connais, il ne m'a pas vu rire une seule fois et sourire très peu de fois. Il se tourne vers Trowa.  
  
-Qu'as tu fais du vrai Heero? lui demande t-il.  
  
-Il est là devant toi.  
  
-Non, c'est pas possible. Il doit y avoir une erreur. Il a pris un coup sur la tête. C'est ça? Je ne l'ai jamais vu rire.  
  
-Et pourtant, reprit Trowa, il vient bien de le faire.  
  
-Non, arrête. Les extraterrestres l'ont enlevé et l'on remplaçaient par ce Heero. C'est ça?  
  
C'est la chose la plus stupide et la plus antirationnel qu'il ait jamais sorti. Il va falloir que je remette les choses au clair.  
  
******** Je sais mon explication n'était pas très plausible. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour expliqué qu'il ait rit.  
  
-Baka, me dit Heero, Omae o Korosu.  
  
-Ouf, j'ai cru que t'avais changé d'un coup d'un seul.  
  
-DUUUOOOOOO.  
  
Je crois que c'est le moment de prendre ces jambes à son cou. D'ailleurs, il me court après. J'ai cru vraiment pendant u moment que quelqu'un l'avait remplace. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours attendu qu'il montre le moindre sentiment mais en fait ça me fait bizarre c'est pour ça que j'ai réagit comme ça.  
  
Heero me court toujours après. Soudain, je m'arrête. Comme ça, je sais, mais quelque chose a attiré mon attention! Heero qui ne s'y attendait pas me fonce dans le dos et se retrouve par terre tous les deux. C'est une drôle de situation.  
  
********  
  
Nous sommes tous les deux à terre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'arrête comme ça. Je n'ai pas put m'arrêter. Je me sens un peu ridicule. Je me demande pourquoi il s'est stoppé comme ça.  
  
-Pourquoi, tu t'es arrêté comme ça? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Désolé Heero, me répond-il  
  
Nous nous relevons. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris?  
  
-Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es arrêté?  
  
-Ben, tu vas sûrement m'engueuler mais je me suis arrêté parce qui je viens de voir une machine à faire des v?ux.  
  
-QUOI?  
  
-Pas besoin de faire cette tête. C'est pas que j'y crois mais bon.  
  
Il en a de bonne lui. Il s'arrête en pleine course à cause d'une machine.  
  
-Je m'en vais, lui dis-je. Je vais rejoindre les autres.  
  
********  
  
Je le vois s'éloigné. Il a dut me prendre pour un fou. C'est rare qu'on voit ce genre de machine dans des parcs d'attraction. J'essaierai bien même si je n'y croie pas trop. C'est bizarre la machine est un peu en retrait enfin de toute façon c'est pas grave.  
  
-Alors, il y a marqué glisser une pièce de vingt-cinq cents dans la fente. C'est drôle, c'est écrit en anglais.  
  
Je mets la pièce et j'attends. Ben, voyons, ça marche pas. Pourquoi, il faut toujours que je me fasse avoir. Je tape sur la machine pour qu'elle s'allume. J'aime pas me faire rouler surtout par une machine. Vous me comprenez avec la bataille contre Oz, j'essaie de ne pas me faire trop avoir avec la technologie nouvelle. Je tape dessus pour la faire marcher et j'y mets tout mon c?ur croyez-moi.  
  
Après quelques secondes, elle marche enfin. C'est pas trop tôt. Les yeux de l'homme qui est dans la machine s'allument. Il y a une statue dedans ressemblant à un voyant avec un turban et tout et tout. C'est pas une blague. -Dirigez la visière vers la bouche de Zoltar. [1]  
  
Je ne sais pas si je devrai obéir à une machine. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait c'était dans le Wing zéro et je dois dire que ça ne m'a apporté que des ennuis.  
  
Bah! Je pense pas que ça peut être pire. Je m'exécute et dirige la visière en direction de sa bouche.  
  
-Zoltar dit, faites votre v?u.  
  
-Très bien, je souhaite être dans la peau de Heero pour savoir ce qu'il pense.  
  
-Enfoncez le bouton rouge pour libérer la pièce.  
  
La pièce glisse dans la bouche du voyant et je vois une carte qui sort d'une fente. Je la prends. Il y a marqué: Your wish is granted.  
  
-Votre v?u est exaucé, dis-je à haute voix.  
  
On verra bien de toute façon. Je mets la carte dans ma poche et m'apprête à rejoindre les autres quand mon regard se porte plus bas. Je vois la prise. Elle n'est pas branchée.  
  
-Bizarre mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir.  
  
Je pars et me dirige vers mes amis. Je me demande si le v?u sera exaucé, faut pas rêver et puis comme je l'ai dit, euh non pensé. Ah si je l'ai dit aussi. Je crois pas à se genre de chose c'est juste de la superstition de vieilles grands-mères.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1]Je sais le nom de la machine laisse un peu à désirer mais c'est le même que celui qu'il y a dans le film. Faut se dire aussi que le film date de 1985 alors pour les idées de nom et le concept faut se dire que c'est la génération qui veut ça. Je vais m'arrêter parce que sinon, je peux débattre encore longtemps des noms bizarre qu'ils donnaient avant.  
  
Le premier chapitre est fini. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, dites-le-moi en m'envoyant une petite review. Merchi. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	2. Chapitre2

Dans la peau de l'autre  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2, mention de 3+4 et 5+S  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime, yaoi, POV de Duo et Heero, OOC de Heero et Trowa  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. C'est bien dommage, ils me plaisent vraiment. Je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus, de toute façon j'ai pas un rond alors c'est pas la peine de me demander. L'histoire m'a été inspirée par le film Big de Penny Marshall avec Tom Hanks. (C'est un super film, j'ai adoré et Tom Hanks joue trop bien) Ca non plus c'est pas à moi, alors pas de procès merchi.^________^  
  
Genre: Humour. V?ux et étrangetés. Trowa et Heero qui deviennent bavard. On est pas sorti de l'auberge.  
  
Petit mot: c'est le chapitre2. Merci pour ta review Lyxerya, ça me fait plaisir que cette histoire te plaise.  
  
Duo: On l'avait pas vu que c'était le chapitre2  
  
Nicolina: Eh!!! Je dis ce que je veux d'abord.  
  
Duo: T'écris surtout ce que tu veux.  
  
Nicolina: Tu vas pas écrire à ma place.  
  
Duo: Non, mais en tout cas le calvert est repartit.  
  
Les quatres autres en soupirant: Malheureusement.  
  
Nicolina: Vous êtes pas marrants. C'est pas pire quand dans "Je n'ai pas le droit"  
  
Duo: Sur ça, elle a pas tort. Bon, place à la fic. Bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
Chapitre 2:  
  
Nous sommes rentrés de la fête foraine. J'ai cru que Duo ne voudrai jamais partir. Il adore ses fêtes. Moi, ce serait plutôt le contraire, je préfère la solitude à la foule. Trowa et Quatre montent dans leur chambre. Je me retrouve seul avec Duo. C'est comme d'habitude. Je marche en direction de la cuisine. J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et me prends un verre de lait. [1] Pas que j'en raffole mais j'ai envie de rien d'autre.  
  
Duo m'a suivi. Ce serait peut-être le moment de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui comme me l'a conseillé Trowa. J'hésite, c'est pas facile. Je pense que Duo m'apprécie, j'en suis même sur. J'ai l'impression que je lui plait parce qu'il me tourne toujours autour mais peut-être est-ce un jeu pour lui. Je ne l'espère pas. Je n'ai même pas encore bu mon verre de lait. Je suis même encore debout. Je décide de m'asseoir. Après tout à quoi bon rester debout.  
  
********  
  
Je suis Heero. J'aimerai bien lui parler de cette soirée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. J'aurai préféré que ce soit moi qu'il le fasse rire. Je suis un peu jaloux de Trowa sur le fait qu'il l'est fait rire. Le plus important c'est qu'il ai un peu changé.  
  
Je m'assoie et après quelques secondes, il fait de même. Nous nous regardons. Je me demande qui va faire le premier pas. Ce sera sûrement moi, d'ailleurs je ne vais pas attendre qu'on s'use les yeux à force de nous regarder.  
  
-Alors tu t'es bien amusé ce soir?  
  
Alors là, je suis sur le cul. J'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Il m'a devancé alors que j'allai parler. Je reste bouche bée.  
  
-Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches.  
  
En plus, il fait de l'humour.  
  
-T'es malade? Lui demandai-je.  
  
Je pose une main sur son front pour voir s'il n'a pas de fièvre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre devant moi.  
  
-Duo, t'as fini?  
  
-Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une autre personne devant moi.  
  
-Et pourtant c'est bien moi.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu change à ce point?  
  
********  
  
On se regarde quelques minutes. Ce silence est pesant et aucun de nous n'ose parler. A la plus grande surprise de Duo, c'est moi qui parle en premier. Il reste planté sa tasse à la main, à moitié levée. Il a la bouche entrouverte. J'ai l'impression de voir un cartoon. On pourrait croire que sa mâchoire va descendre jusqu'au pieds.  
  
Il pose une main sur mon front. Il doit se demander si je suis malade. Il n'a pas répondu à ma question. Il me demande comment j'ai changé. C'est très simple. C'est lui qui m'a changé, ça ne pouvait être que lui et il ne le sait pas. Je lui dirais le moment venu, mais pas maintenant, pas tant qu'il ne sera pas ce que je ressens.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, lui dis-je en répondant à sa question.  
  
-Je suis sur que tu le sais mais que tu veux pas me le dire. C'est pas grave mais j'espère qu'un jour tu me le diras.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-C'est vrai, tu me le promets.  
  
-C'est promis.  
  
Il me tend le petit doigt. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite mais le tend à mon tour.  
  
-C'est pour sceller cette promesse, me dit-il.  
  
-Ok. Au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.  
  
-A propos de quoi?  
  
-T'as la mémoire courte. Je t'ai demandé si tu t'étais bien amusé.  
  
-Oui, j'ai trouvé ça super. C'est dommage que tu n'es pas fait plus de manège.  
  
-Tu sais moi ce genre de chose.  
  
-Je sais. Tu es un grand solitaire. Tu n'aime pas la foule.  
  
********  
  
Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler autant. Il s'ouvre de plus en plus. J'aime ça. En plus, il m'a fait la promesse de me dire qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer. On est lié par quelque chose et je trouve ça super. Je me rend compte qu'il me fait vraiment confiance en tout cas plus qu'au début.  
  
-Si on allait se coucher, me dit-il.  
  
-Tu as raison. Il est tard.  
  
Sur cette dernière phrase, nous nous levons et montons nous coucher.  
  
Arrivé sur le pas de la porte de notre chambre, Heero entreprend d'ouvrir la porte mais hésite.  
  
-Pourquoi t'hésite?  
  
Il ne me répond pas. J'ai pris l'habitude qu'il le fasse mais bon là son attitude est bizarre.  
  
-Heero?  
  
Il se retourne. Je me demande ce qu'il a?  
  
********  
  
Je propose à Duo qu'on aille se coucher. Je ne lui aie toujours pas dit ce que je ressentais et pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.  
  
Nous arrivons devant notre chambre. J'hésite à ouvrir la porte. Pourquoi j'hésite? Je ne sais pas. Je me retourne. Il a un regard plein d'interrogations. Je le comprends, à sa place, je réagirai pareil. Je m'avance vers lui. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais. Je n'ai plus vraiment de pensées cohérentes, juste de l'envie. Ca m'a fait du bien de parler à Duo et je pense que je l'aime vraiment. J'ai envie de rentrer dans cette chambre mais pas avant de lui montrer ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne sais pas si foncer tête baissée comme ça sans savoir comment il va réagir est une bonne idée mais tant pis, je tente quand même. On verra bien s'il me repousse.  
  
Je m'approche encore plus prêt. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il ne bouge pas, il me regarde toujours interloqué et je crois un peu choqué. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je ne pense pas aller plus loin avant d'avoir reçu une réponse. Je ne crois pas non plus aller plus loin, s'il me répond. Ce serait encore trop tôt et je pense qu'il faut que je lui dise d'abord avec des mots ce que je ressens pour lui plutôt qu'en approfondissant ce baiser.  
  
********  
  
Heero s'est approché de moi et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis un peu choqué. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait cette initiative. Heero m'embrasse. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Si on m'avait dit un jour que l'ex- soldat parfait puisse faire le premier pas, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je ne réagis même pas. Il va sûrement croire que je ne veux pas de lui alors que c'est tout le contraire  
  
Je lui réponds sans être sur. C'est la première fois que je suis si désemparé. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir approndir le baiser. De toutes façons, je suis trop choqué pour le faire et puis s'il n'est pas prêt, je le comprendrai. Il a déjà fait le premier pas c'est déjà beaucoup. Il s'éloigne et se retourne sans un mot. Il n'y a aucun mot à dire, seul ce moment compte et je crois qu'on pense pareil. Il ouvre la porte et nous entrons.  
  
********  
  
Il y a répondu, je suis soulagé. Il n'a pas essayé d'approfondir, il a dut voir que je ne voulais pas encore le faire. Je m'éloigne de lui en me retournant. Nous n'échangeons aucun son, il n'y en pas à échanger, seul cette évènement compte et je crois que je m'en souviendrai toujours.  
  
J'ouvre la porte et nous entrons. Nous nous changeons et n'échangeons plus un mot. Y'a vraiment rien a dire. Nous verrons la suite demain.  
  
********  
  
Nous entrons dans la chambre. Je commence à me changer. Je fouille mes poches pour regarder ce que j'ai dedans. J'ai pris l'habitude de le faire car il m'est arrivé de laisser des trucs dedans et ils sont souvent passé à la machine à laver. J'en ressort des clés, des papiers de bonbons et une carte. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Après quelques secondes d'attention, je m'aperçois que c'est la carte de la machine à faire des voeux. Dans un sens, ça a marché. Je l'a met sur ma table de nuit et après m'être changé, je me couche dans mon lit et m'endors aussitôt.  
  
********  
  
Je me réveil, un peu dans les vappes. Je me rappel parfaitement ce que j'ai fait. J'ai embrassé Duo. Je suis encore un peu étonné de mon geste mais je ne le regrette pas.  
  
J'ai une impression bizarre comme si j'avais un poids sur la tête. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains et y entre. Je me regarde dans la glace. J'ai une drôle de tête. J'ai les cheveux plus longs, même très long et je n'ai pas les même yeux. En fait je ressemble à..  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] J'ai une sale manie de faire prendre du lait à tous mes personnages. Dans "Je n'ai pas le droit" c'est Duo qui y a droit.  
  
Si vous savez pas qui c'est, vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais c'est sadique. Sinon, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	3. Chapitre3

Dans la peau de l'autre  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime (pas dans ce chapitre), yaoi, POV de Duo et Heero, OOC de Heero et Duo  
  
Disclamers: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que tout ce qui s'en rapporte. C'est bien dommage, ils me plaisent vraiment. Je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus, de toute façon j'ai pas un rond alors c'est pas la peine de me demander.  
  
L'histoire m'a été inspirée par le film Big de Penny Marshall (J'avais confondu avec un autre film, désolé, donc c'est pas un film de Steven Spielberg. J'ai fait la rectification sur les chapitres précédents. C'est même pas une excuse parce que j'ai le film dans ma vidéothèque et j'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de regarder.) C'est toujours avec Tom Hanks qui est toujours aussi bien dans le film et dans tous les autres d'ailleurs. Ca non plus c'est pas à moi, alors pas de procès merchi.^________^  
  
Genre: Humour. V?ux et étrangetés. Changement de personnalité et. vous verrez bien par la suite. Petit mot: Vala le chapitre3. Je suis trop contente que vous m'envoyez des reviews. Je pensais pas que cette histoire plairait autant. Je dois dire que je me marre bien à l'écrire. Merci beaucoup. ^___^  
  
Duo: Pourquoi tu m'a mis en OOC?  
  
Nicolina: Tu verras bien.  
  
Duo: Je me sens bizarre.  
  
Nicolina: Ah bon?  
  
Duo: Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?  
  
Nicolina: Moi, mais rien du tout.  
  
Duo: C'est vrai ce mensonge?  
  
Nicolina: Bah! Pas vraiment mais à mon avis t'en a un pour un moment d'être comme ça.  
  
Duo: Comment ça?  
  
Nicolina: Disons pour les trois quarts de la fic mais t'inquiète pas tu seras pas tout seul, Heero est dans la même situation.  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
Duo: Vas y Hee-chan!!!  
  
Nicolina: Ouh là! Je ferais mieux de prendre mes jambes à mon cou en attendant je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
Chapitre 3:  
  
En fait, je ressemble à.  
  
-DUUUOOOOOOO.  
  
Oups. Je l'ai peut-être dit un peu trop fort. Je vais réveiller les autres. Mais faut dire que c'est assez choquant. C'est impossible. Je suis vraiment sur le cul. Je dois encore être en plein rêve. C'est même pas un rêve, ce serait plutôt un cauchemar.  
  
********  
  
Quoi? Quoi, Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Y'a quelqu'un qui a crié mon nom. J'ai un peu de mal à me réveiller et à me lever. Le cri venait de la salle de bain. C'est Heero. Bizarre, il avait pas la même voix. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Il va m'entendre. Il m'a réveillé. En plus, il est encore tôt. Il exagère.  
  
Je frappe à la porte. Un minimum, si je ne veux pas me faire frapper moi même. Il a peut-être un peu changer mais on ne sais jamais, il peut encore se servir de son pistolet.  
  
Il ne répond pas.  
  
-Heero, je peux entrer?  
  
Il ne répond toujours pas. Je me demande ce qu'il a.  
  
-Heero, j'entre. Tant pis si t'es pas décent.  
  
J'ouvre la porte. J'ai une drôle d'impression. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il ait crié comme ça, c'est pas son genre.  
  
********  
  
Je suis à la limite de l'évanouissement. J'entends quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. C'est Duo. Il me demande s'il peut entrer. Je ne réponds pas, peut-être qu'il abandonnera. Mais non, il n'abandonne pas. Il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher d'entrer. Il commence à ouvrir la porte.  
  
-Heero, est-ce que ça va?  
  
Il penche sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je le crois pas. Il.il.a mon.. visage et ma voix.  
  
-Bordel, me dit-il. Depuis quand t'essaie de me ressembler?  
  
********  
  
Je passe la tête pour voir ce qu'il a. Ce que je vois me sidère. Il me ressemble. Mais comment c'est possible. Je savais pas qu'il savait si bien se déguiser.  
  
-BAKA. Je suis dans ton corps.  
  
-Hein?  
  
Qu'est-ce qui raconte? C'est pas possible.  
  
-Tu t'es regardé dans une glace ce matin? Me demande-t-il.  
  
-Euhhhh. Non. Je viens juste de me réveiller et d'ailleurs c'est à cause de toi.  
  
Je sais pas pourquoi, je me mets en colère. Il me tire dans la pièce et me plante devant la glace.  
  
Je peux pas le croire. J'ai.  
  
-Je suis.  
  
-Moi, finit-il.  
  
-Mais, c'est pas possible, ce genre de chose.  
  
-Et pourtant, nous avons bien échangé nos corps.  
  
-Bah, merde alors.  
  
-T'as fini. Si ça continue, tu va nous sortir tous les gros mots du dictionnaire.  
  
-Désolé, mais je suis un peu choqué.  
  
-Je me demande comment c'est arrivé.  
  
C'est vrai ça comment c'est arrivé? [1] C'est impossible ce genre de chose.  
  
-Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire? Demandai-je.  
  
-Comment ça ce qu'on va faire?  
  
-Ben oui! On va pas rester dans la salle de bains.  
  
-Oui, mais.  
  
-Mais quoi?  
  
-On peut pas se montrer comme ça aux autres.  
  
Je me demande des fois s'il réfléchit. [2]  
  
-Personne le saura. Si on fait comme d'habitude.  
  
-Ca va être dur de te ressembler.  
  
-Point de vue physique, ça ira, y'aura pas de problème, lui dis je, en riant, mais c'est vrai qu'au niveau du comportement ça va pas être ça.  
  
Ca fait bizarre d'être dans son corps. Je me tourne vers la glace. Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Ca fait bizarre de voir le visage de Heero rire. Surtout que c'est à cause de moi.  
  
-Tu crois que je pourrais pas me comporter comme toi?  
  
-Je le crois pas, j'en suis même sur.  
  
-Très bien, tu verras, que je peux très bien avoir les mêmes attitudes que toi.  
  
-C'est un pari?  
  
-Oui, s'en est un, me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse retrouver nos corps, je me comporterai comme toi et toi comme moi. On verra qui se fera découvrir en premier par les autres.  
  
-Marché conclu, dis-je en montrant ma main enfin plutôt la sienne.  
  
Il me sert la main à son tour. J'ai enfin put le faire réagir quoique ça fait la deuxième fois que je le fais réagir depuis hier. Je commence à repenser à la soirée d'hier. Elle était magique, y'a pas à dire.  
  
-Hé Duo? Tu rêve?  
  
-Hn? Quoi?  
  
-Tu commence à prendre mes habitudes tout comme moi.  
  
-Hn. Au fait?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Fais gaffe à mon corps. Je voudrais pas que tu l'abîme pour le jour où je le retrouverai. Et SURTOUT, ne touche PAS à MES cheveux.  
  
-Si tu fais de même.  
  
-Y'aura pas de problème. J'espère bien en profiter qu'en tu l'auras retrouvé.  
  
Je me vois rougir. C'est lui qui fait ça mais bon, c'est quand même mon corps. Ca fait bizarre. En tout cas, c'est sur que je vais en prendre soin de son corps.  
  
-BAKA, me dit-il.  
  
********  
  
Il est vraiment sans gêne. Pour un peu, j'ai honte.  
  
-Va falloir quand même chercher pourquoi on est dans le corps l'un de l'autre.  
  
-Ah oui! C'est vrai. Au fait, t'as pas trop peur que je découvre des parties plus intimes sur toi?  
  
-C'est à dire?  
  
Il baisse la tête et regarde en dessous la ceinture. J'y avais pas pensé. Je rougis pour la deuxième fois.  
  
-De toute façon, repris-je, on a pas trop le choix.  
  
-Sur ça t'as pas tort. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit d'en prendre soin.  
  
-Bon, on ferait mieux de sortir de cette pièce.  
  
-Ouais.  
  
Je sors le premier. Duo me choisit des vêtements pour que je ne paraisse pas trop bizarre. Pourquoi j'ai fait ce pari? J'aurai mieux fait de ma taire. Sa personnalité deteind sur moi. C'est peut-être parce que je suis dans son corps.  
  
Après s'être changé non sans gêne de ma part, nous descendons. Nous allons devoir affronter les autres.  
  
-T'as pas oublié? Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution, tu devras te comporter comme moi, me rappelle t'il. -Comme si, je pouvais l'oublier.  
  
Nous arrivons devant la porte de la cuisine. Le mensonge commence.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Il a la mémoire courte mais c'est fait exprès ^______^  
  
[2] Je crois qu'ils ont inversé les rôles. A mon avis, ça doit être le changement de corps qu'ils les font penser comme l'autre.  
  
Ca y'est le chapitre3 est fini. Une review, siouplait. C'a me fait toujours plaisir. Thanks. Nicolina 


	4. Chapitre4

Dans la peau de l'autre  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime (pas dans ce chapitre), yaoi, POV de Duo et Heero, OOC de Heero et Duo  
  
Disclamers: Les bishounens sont toujours pas à moi à mon plus grand désespoir. Je les attrape mais ils arrêtent pas de s'enfuir. Je crois qu'ils se plaisent pas trop chez moi. Quoiqu'il en soit y sont pas à moi. Tout comme le scénario qui m'a inspiré cette histoire qui est Big un film de Penny Marshall avec Tom Hanks.  
  
Genre: Humour, étrangeté, changement de personnalité.  
  
Petit mot: Pour mieux comprendre la suite de l'histoire, je marque le POV des personnages. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. J'ai vraiment pas eu le temps et le courage d'écrire la suite de cette fic et puis l'inspiration ne venait pas alors ça ne m'encourageait pas. Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Une dernière chose, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes mais quand je relis sur l'ordinateur, je ne vois pas tout. Sinon, Bonne lecture. ^____^  
  
Chapitre 4:  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Le mensonge commence. Nous entrons dans la cuisine. Comment réagirait Duo dans cette situation? Il crierait sûrement "bonjour tout le monde" et ferait une mauvaise blague à Wufei. Bon, allons-y avant que je ne puisse pas le faire.  
  
-COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE.  
  
J'aurais jamais cru que je ferrais ça un jour.  
  
-Salut,Duo, me dit Quatre.  
  
Si lui n'a pas remarqué, c'est bon signe. Ce n'est que le début. Il ne faut pas que je me réjouisse trop vite. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense trop parce qu'il va soupçonner quelque-chose. Il arrive toujours à lire dans nos coeurs. C'est très énervant, des fois j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de vie privée avec lui.  
  
-Bonjour, Heero, reprit Quatre.  
  
-Hn, bonjour.  
  
Il est très convaincu. Ca me fait bizarre de le voir parler comme ça mais il faut qu'il me ressemble. J'ai l'impression qu'il va avoir un peu moins de mal que moi à me ressembler mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Je vais lui montrer que je peux lui ressembler.  
  
-Bonjour, Maxwell, me dit Wufei. Bonjour Yuy.  
  
Trowa faisant toujours un signe de tête pour dire bonjour. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir sortir comme blague à Wufei? Je me demande si Duo se pose ce genre de questions. Sûrement non, il parle toujours sans réfléchir. Ca y'est, j'ai trouvé.  
  
-Tiens Sally n'est pas là? J'étais pourtant sur qu'elle était restée cette nuit.  
  
-Occupe-toi de tes fesses Maxwell.  
  
-Je préfèrerai que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en occupe.  
  
Tout en disant ça, je regarde Duo pour l'embarrasser. D'ailleurs ça marche bien. Je vois mon visage rougir. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de ma part.  
  
********  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Après être entré dans la cuisine, j'entends Heero beugler à ma façon un bonjour. Il commence bien. J'aurai pas cru. Je m'assois. Je suis soulagé que Quatre n'ai pas remarqué qu'on était pas dans nos corps respectifs. Si lui ne l'a pas vu, ce sera plus facile. Je leur dis bonjour. Un bonjour tout simple digne d'Heero.  
  
Heero continu le jeu. Il y va fort. Je me demande si Wuffie va résister longtemps. La deuxième phrase qu'il dit me fait rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Il peut répéter là? J'ai pas bien entendu? Ou plutôt non, je ne veux le réentendre. En plus, il insiste bien en me regardant. Il y a beaucoup de sous-entendu dans cette phrase. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il dirait ce genre de chose. Les autres ne sont même pas surpris à part Quatre qui rougit un peu mais venant de sa part c'est tout à fait normal.  
  
A mon avis, s'il savait que c'est Heero qui vient de dire cela, ils ne réagiraient certainement pas de cette façon. Moi même, je n'en reviens pas amis il est vrai qu'il est censé me ressembler et c'est tout à fait mon genre de sortir des trucs pareils. Le pire, c'est qu'il a vraiment l'air sérieux.Il s'assoit. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre. Il est très étonnant, c'est bien ce que je pensais.  
  
Après le petit déjeuner, je vais dans notre chambre à Heero et à moi. Je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire. Juste réagir de temps en temps à ce qu'on me demandait. C'est assez dur, j'aimerai bien parler plus.  
  
En ce qui concerne Heero, ça n'a pas l'air de trop le gêner de parler. Il a réussi à faire rire deux fois Quatre, enrager Wufie tout le repas, de me faire rougir une bonne dizaine de fois. Je crois qu'il y prend du plaisir. Pour une fois qu'il peut se lâcher. J'aurais bien voulu rire de ses blagues. Quand on aura retrouvé nos corps respectifs, j'espère qu'il sera aussi ouvert qu'aujourd'hui. En ce qui me concerne, pour lui ressembler, à pat un sourire, je ne peux pas me permettre plus. Même si hier, il était un peu plus ouvert, il n'a pas changé radicalement. Quoique, après les choses que je viens d'entendre, on pourrait se demander.  
  
********  
  
POV de Heero  
  
C'est dur d'être Duo. Je me demande parfois comment il fait pour sortir autant de blagues en un seul repas. J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai quand même réussi mon coup. C'est pas si facile. Il faut dire que pour moi ce n'est pas naturel donc j'ai forcement un peu de mal. Je suis toujours en train de parler. J'aimerai bien me reposer un peu. Je me demande où Duo trouve toute cette énergie.  
  
De toute façon, il faut qu'on recherche pourquoi on a échangé nos corps. C'est une bonne raison pour s'éclipser. Duo étant déjà sorti. J'ai intérêt à le rattraper sinon, il risquerait de faire autre chose. Je crois qu'il est parti dans notre chambre, en tout cas c'est là que je vais aller en premier.  
  
Je monte et bingo, qui s'apprête à rentrer à l'instant. Duo ou plutôt moi. Ca fait vraiment bizarre de se voir comme ça. J'ai pas encore pris l'habitude.  
  
-Duo, attend.  
  
Il se retourne.  
  
-T'es malade, me dit-il. T'imagine si les autres nous avaient entendus. Ils nous auraient pris pour des fous.  
  
Il me prend le bras, me tire dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi en prenant bien soin de ne pas coincer mes cheveux. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait les cheveux longs?  
  
-Tu sais ça change pas beaucoup pour toi, lui dis-je.  
  
-Héééé! T'es méchant. Je suis vexé.  
  
-Arrête, je te crois pas. En plus t'es pas crédible avec mon corps.  
  
-Preuve que t'as pas une tête à mentir.  
  
-Toi non plus d'ailleurs. En plus tu as toujours dit que tu ne mentais jamais.  
  
-Mais là je ne mens pas, c'est plutôt de l'amusement.  
  
-Ca fait plutôt gamin.  
  
-C'est bien le but d'ailleurs. Autrement ce ne serait pas marrant. Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as appelé?  
  
-A ton avis?  
  
-Je vois pas.  
  
-T'as la mémoire courte. Tu penses tout de même pas que je vais rester dans ton corps. Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on se mette à faire des recherches?  
  
-Ah oui! C'est vrai. J'ai pas très envie mais bon il le faut.  
  
-Eh oui, il le faut. J'ai pas envie de passer ma vie en ayant ton corps.  
  
-Pourquoi? Tu l'aimes pas mon corps?  
  
-J'ai pas dit ça mais je préfère quand c'est ton esprit et pas le mien qui est dedans.  
  
-C'est une belle déclaration que tu me fais là.  
  
-Quoi, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?  
  
Je rougis. J'aurais mieux fait de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.  
  
-Rougis pas. Je plaisantais quoi qu'on puisse se poser des questions maintenant.  
  
-Duo, Omae o korosu.  
  
-Tu sais que t'es pas non plus très crédible avec mon corps mais je trouve ça amusant.  
  
-Un rien te fait rire.  
  
-Euh! Heero, ce qu'on vit n'a rien de banal.  
  
-Bon point pour toi. En tout cas les autres n'y ont vu que du feu.  
  
-Ca c'est sur. Celui qu'on avait le plus à craindre, c'est Quatre mais je pense que tant qu'on est pas seul avec lui, il ne remarquera rien.  
  
-Il faudra quand même faire attention, Quatre pourrait l'avoir quand même remarqué mais ne rien laissé paraître.  
  
-On verra bien.  
  
-Bon, on va peut-être s'y mettre. Nous devrions aller à la bibliothèque.  
  
-Ca va faire bizarre que tu sois à la bibliothèque. Je ne suis pas sensé aimer la lecture. Le seul moment où j'y vais c'est pour lire des mangas.  
  
-Ah ça! A part les manga; c'est vrai que tu ne lis pas. On peut même pas dire que ce soit de la lecture puisqu'il y a plus d'images que de lecture. [1]  
  
-Eh! Moi j'aime bien et c'est mieux que rien. Et puis si les autres rentrent, t'auras qu'à en prendre un comme ça ils n'y verront que du feu.  
  
-Ok, alors allons-y.  
  
Nous nous dirigeons donc à la bibliothèque. J'espère vraiment qu'on va trouver ce qu'on cherche.  
  
********  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Eh ben! D'être dans mon corps, ça le rend bavard. Bon point pour moi.  
  
Nous entrons dans la bibliothèque. J'aime pas les livres. C'est pas mon truc la lecture et les recherches mais bon on a pas le choix. J'aime pas avoir les cheveux court. J'ai l'impression de me sentir nu.  
  
-Nous allons d'abord chercher dans les contes et légendes, me dit Heero.  
  
-Ok.  
  
Heureusement que la bibliothèque de la maison est large en choix mais dans un sens ça va être long de tout regarder. On est même pas sur de trouver ce qu'on cherche.  
  
Je prends un livre au hasard. Je m'assois à une table, mon autre moi-même faisant de même. Mon livre conte des histoires de fées et de sorcières. Je crois pas que je vais trouver mon bonheur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demandai-je à Heero.  
  
-Les légendes des civilisations d'avant AC.  
  
-T'as pas fini. Il y en a beaucoup. C'est fou toutes les histoires et les superstitions qu'ils avaient avant. [2] Ils ont fait beaucoup de fictions à travers ces contes et légendes.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant.  
  
-A force de revoir tous les films d'avant AC et avoir été forcé d'étudier l'histoire de nos ancêtres. Tu parles que je m'y connais. Mais bien sur, je ne connais pas tout.  
  
-On ne peut pas tout retenir et tout connaître.  
  
-Exact.  
  
Je continu à chercher dans tous les livres susceptibles de parler d'échange de corps mais il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose de concret. C'est très vague ce qu'ils disent. Après plus de trois heures dans cette bibliothèque, nous sortons enfin.  
  
-Ca n'a pas donné grand chose comme résultat, dis-je à Heero.  
  
-Ouais. Allons déjeuner, ça vaudra mieux. On continuera tout à l'heure.  
  
Nous entrons dans la cuisine. Quatre et Trowa sont déjà à table. -Qui est-ce qui a fait la cuisine? Dit mon double.  
  
-C'est Trowa, répond Quatre.  
  
********  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Après le déjeuner, nous retournons dans la bibliothèque. A mon avis ça ne changera pas grand chose. Je pense qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à trouver là dedans.  
  
-J'en ai marre de chercher, me dit Duo en balançant ma tête en arrière.  
  
-T'as raison. De toute façon on trouvera rien de plus.  
  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. C'est Quatre.  
  
-Nous allons faire les courses. Vous voulez venir?  
  
Je regarde Duo. On a rien d'autre à faire. Une sortie nous fera pas de mal. Duo me fait un signe de tête en guise d'acquiescement.  
  
-Ok, Quat, dis-je. Le temps de se changer et on arrive.  
  
Il sort. Ca me fait bizarre de dire des surnoms à tout bout de champ mais je m'amuse bien. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me donne l'occasion de m'exprimer, un peu comme hier.  
  
Je viens de penser qu'hier, j'ai embrassé Duo. Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié. Pour l'instant ce n'est de ça qu'il faut s'occuper. Le plus important est que nous retrouvions nos corps. Pour la suite, on verra plus tard. Duo se lève.  
  
-On y va? me dit-il  
  
-Ok.  
  
Nous montons donc dans notre chambre pour nous changer. Arrivé dans notre chambre, nous commençons à nous changer.  
  
-C'est bizarre, reprit duo, j'ai l'impression que Quatre le sent quand même qu'il y a quelque chose.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?  
  
-C'est la façon qu'il a eu de me regarder.  
  
-De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra le cacher éternellement. Il y aura forcement un moment où on se trahira.  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
  
-Je trouve ça amusant de t'imiter mais.  
  
-Non, Heero Yuy peut s'amuser? Je vais le marquer sur le calendrier. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as été enlevé par les extra-terrestres.  
  
-Baka. Pourquoi je ne m'amuserai pas aussi? J'ai le droit non?  
  
-Oui, bien sur Heero mais tu es en totale contradiction avec toi-même. Je me demande qui ou quoi à bien put te changer?  
  
-Tu ne te doute pas qui c'est?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Pourtant c'est toi.  
  
********  
  
POV de Duo  
  
J'ai bien entendu là? Il m'a bien dit que c'était grâce à moi qu'il avait changé? Je suis en plein rêve, c'est pas possible. Ca expliquerait hier. Bien sur que c'est ça. Oh! Je suis trop content. J'ai réussi involontairement à le dégeler. Heero s'est avancé près de mon lit.  
  
-Tu peux répéter? J'ai pas dut bien comprendre.  
  
On sait jamais des fois que je me trompe.  
  
-Je suis sur que tu m'as parfaitement compris Duo.  
  
-Oui mais ça me laisse.  
  
-.sur le cul. C'est ça?  
  
-Oui, exactement.  
  
Je vois Heero qui baisse la tête en direction de ma table de nuit, avancer la main et prendre quelque chose. Il regarde attentivement ce que c'est. Il relève la tête, le regard interrogateur. Sachant que c'est moi, c'est vraiment drôle à voir mais il est vraiment sérieux.  
  
-Tu peux me dire ce que c'est? Me dit-il.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] C'est le genre de chose que me disent mes parents.  
  
[2] J'ai fait un DM sur la superstition en philosophie: Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils superstitieux? Comme quoi ça peut inspirer quoique c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles mes fics sont en retards! Je suis un peu hors sujet mais je voulais quand même le préciser.  
  
Enfin terminé. J'ai cru que je le finirais jamais. Ca fait plus de deux semaines que je coince dessus mais je l'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Je sais pas trop s'il est bien. Pour les commentaires: Une review siouplait. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	5. Chapitre5

Dans la peau de l'autre  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime (pas dans ce chapitre), yaoi, POV de Duo et Heero, OOC de Heero et Duo  
  
Disclamers: Les bishounens sont toujours pas à moi à mon plus grand désespoir. Je les attrape mais ils arrêtent pas de s'enfuir. Je crois qu'ils se plaisent pas trop chez moi. Quoiqu'il en soit y sont pas à moi. Tout comme le scénario qui m'a inspiré cette histoire qui est Big un film de Penny Marshall avec Tom Hanks.  
  
Genre: Humour, étrangeté, changement de personnalité.  
  
Petit mot: Pour mieux comprendre la suite de l'histoire, je marque le POV des personnages. Vive les vacances YOUPPPPIIIIIIIEEEEEEEUUUUUHHHHH. Ca se voit que je suis contente. Vous devriez l'être aussi parce que je pense que je vais envoyer pleins de chapitres sur toutes mes fics.  
  
Kinochan: Merci pour ta review. Je sais que c'est énervant comment se terminent mes chapitres mais il faut bien qu'ils s'arrêtent à un moment ou à un autre.  
  
Lyxeria: Merci aussi pour ta review. Je suis contente que cette histoire te fasse tant rire, c'est le but. Je sais que je suis une sadique en ce qui concerne la fin de mes fics. Au moins, ça insite à lire et il y a plus de suspence.  
  
Chapitre 5:  
  
POV de Duo  
  
-Tu peux me dire ce que c'est? Me dit-il.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Il me tend quelque chose. Je me demande bien ce que c'est. Je prends l'objet. C'est un papier. Je regarde attentivement ce qu'il m'a donné. Oh! Je vais me faire tuer.  
  
-Heero appelle Duo. Allô la lune vous me recevez, ici la terre?  
  
-Hein? quoi?  
  
-Duo, qu'est ce que c'est que ce papier? Pouquoi il y a marqué "votre v?u est exaucé"?  
  
-Tu m'engueules pas?  
  
-Ca dépendra du contexte.  
  
-Je t'en pris Heero, promet moi que tu ne m'engueuleras pas?  
  
-Hum, très bien.  
  
Je ne le crois pas trop mais il va bien falloir que je lui dise. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau après cet aveu. Aidez-moi, je sens que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.  
  
-Tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier à la fête foraine?  
  
-Hum.  
  
Ca fait bizarre de voir mon visage aussi sérieux. Je sais maintenant à quoi je ressemble quand je commence à ne pas être content.  
  
-Tu sais, tu me courais et tu m'ai rentré dedans?  
  
-Hum.  
  
-Tu te souviens pourquoi, je me suis arrêté?  
  
-Duo s'il te plait viens en au fait.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Je m'apprête à révéler la vérité quand on frappe à la porte.  
  
-Oui, répond Heero.  
  
-C'est Quatre, on vous attend dans la voiture.  
  
-Ok! Quatre on arrive.  
  
J'entends des pas qui s'éloigne.  
  
-Bon, tu vas tout me dire maintenant.  
  
-Je crois qu'on devrai y aller, les autres vont attendre.  
  
-Duo, ne dévie pas.  
  
-Je te promets de tout te dire après mais on ne peut pas les faire attendre. Je te le promets dès qu'on rentre, je te dis tout.  
  
-Très bien mais après cette sortie il faudra qu'on discute.  
  
-Oui Heero.  
  
J'ouvre la porte. J'ai gagné quelques instants de répits. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier Quatre mais quand j'aurai retrouver mon corps sinon ça fera bizarre. Nous descendons les escaliers et sortons de la maison. Nous montons dans la voiture.  
  
-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, nous dit Wufei.  
  
-Allons-y, dit Quatre.  
  
********  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on a une discussion sérieuse, il faut que ce baka la dévie? J'en ai marre. Je peux dire que quand on rentrera, il me devra des explications bien que je croie savoir ce qu'il sait passer. Nous sommes au supermarché, pas que j'aime beaucoup faire les courses mais bon, j'avais pas envie de rester tout seul et puis Duo adore y aller. Je suis bien obligé de faire comme lui. Quelle idée d'avoir fait un pari avec Duo, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce matin mais maintenant que c'est fait, il faut que je le fasse jusqu'au bout.  
  
-Duo? Ca va, tu m'as l'air pensif?  
  
Quatre me regarde. Sur le coup, je ne réponds pas tout de suite. J'oublie vite que je suis Duo.  
  
-Non, Quatre, répondis-je. Ca va.  
  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.  
  
J'aime pas du tout ce qu'il vient de me dire et le regard qu'il me lance. Je crois qu'il a vraiment des doutes.  
  
-Duo, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Rien, je t'assure.  
  
Bon sang, il ne faut pas que je reste seul avec lui, il va tout découvrir. Sans le laisser le temps de me poser d'autres questions, je me dirige en direction de Duo et le prend par l bras pour l'emmener loin d'eux. Ce geste surpris tous les autres. Forcement puisque Duo me suit sans broncher.  
  
-Duo, réagis, les autres se demande pourquoi tu ne réplique pas, lui dis-je tout bas.  
  
-Oups, j'avais oublié.  
  
-Quel baka tu peux être ! Maintenant c'est trop tard, on est loin.  
  
J'ai emmener Duo au rayon vidéo. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soupçonneront quelque chose.  
  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmener dans le rayon vidéo. Tu veux qu'on se fasse un film?  
  
-Duo, sois un peu sérieux.  
  
-Mais je lui suis. Si tu voyais ma tête.  
  
-DUO.  
  
-Ok! ça va, j'arrête. Bon, pourquoi tu m'as embarqué comme ça?  
  
-Je suis sur que Quatre est au courant.  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
  
-Il voit qu'il y quelque chose qui ne va pas. En plus, il m'a regardé d'un air bizarre, un peu comme quand il regarde mon vrai moi.  
  
-Eh! Vous deux, on sort vous venez? Demande Quatre.  
  
Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Il m'a fait sursauter.  
  
-On arrive, lui répondis-je.  
  
-Dites, ne vous cachez plus, je suis au courant.  
  
-QUOI?  
  
-Calme-toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
  
-Ca se voit tant que ça demanda Duo?  
  
Je m'en douter qu'il le savait. Maintenant, on a plus de raison de se cacher.  
  
-Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble. Je me doutais que vous alliez enfin vous caser.  
  
-QUOI? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Vous inquiétez pas je ne dirais rien, jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez à nous le dire vous même.  
  
-Hein, mais.mais.  
  
-Ok, lui répond Duo.  
  
Quatre part, je m'apprête à le rattraper pour lui dire que c'est une erreur mais Duo me retient.  
  
-Lâche-moi.  
  
-Laisse, il vaut mieux que ce soit ça qu'ils sachent que nous avons échangé de corps.  
  
-Oui, mais.  
  
-Quand on aura retrouvé nos corps, on dira à Quatre qu'il s'était tromper à moins que ça ne devienne vrai.  
  
Je le vois qui commence à partir.  
  
-Eh! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?  
  
Dans un sens c'est un peu vrai. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire, on serait peut-être ensemble. Je rattrape mon double.  
  
-Il y a quand même quelque chose de bien, me dit-il.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Il n'a pas remarqué qu'on était pas dans nos corps.  
  
-Mouais, tu as raison.  
  
-Oui, je sais.  
  
-Duo, tu prends un peu la grosse tête.  
  
-Maieeuuuuhhhh.  
  
-Duo, je t'ai déjà dit qu'avec ma tête tu étais pas crédible.  
  
-Si j'ai même put le droit de m'amuser.  
  
-Au fait, quand on sera revenu, n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis que tu me dirais ce qu'est cette carte même si je me doute.  
  
********  
  
POV de Duo C'est sur maintenant, je ne vais plus y échapper. J'ai eu peur pendant un moment quand Quatre nous a dit qu'il savait. Ca n'aurait pas été si grave, après tout.  
  
Nous sommes dans la voiture. Heero essai de faire rire Wufei, sans grand succès d'ailleurs.  
  
-Dis, Wufie, dit-il.  
  
-C'est WU-FEI.  
  
-Oui, Wufie. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferais rire.  
  
-Je ne pense pas venant de ta part.  
  
-Tu crois?  
  
-J'en suis sur.  
  
-Et si je te disais que Heero et moi avons échangé de corps, tu le croirais.  
  
-Maxwell, tu me feras toujours rire. Bien sur que je ne te croirais pas.  
  
-Tu vois que j'arrive à te faire rire.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu viens de le dire. Je reprends ce que tu as dit. Tu as dit: "Maxwell tu me feras toujours rire".  
  
-Bien joué Duo, dit Quatre.  
  
Wufei fait une sale tête. S'il savait qu'il s'est fait avoir par Heero, il déchanterait encore plus. Il a quand même bien joué mon Hee-chan. C'était superbement trouvé. Il est vraiment doué. En tout cas, Wufei s'est renfermé mais je suis sur que quand sa bien-aimée Sally, il changera du tout au tout.  
  
Nous arrivons à la maison. Va falloir que je donne des explications.  
  
A suivre  
  
  
  
Le chapitre 5 est fini. Mon inspiration est revenue. J'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire celui-là. Ca doit être à cause des vacances. Bon, un petit commentaire, une petite review siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	6. Chapitre6

Dans la peau de l'autre  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime (pas dans ce chapitre), yaoi, POV de Duo et Heero, OOC de Heero et Duo  
  
Disclamers: Les bishounens sont toujours pas à moi à mon plus grand désespoir. Je les attrape mais ils arrêtent pas de s'enfuir. Je crois qu'ils se plaisent pas trop chez moi. Quoiqu'il en soit y sont pas à moi. Tout comme le scénario qui m'a inspiré cette histoire qui est Big un film de Penny Marshall avec Tom Hanks.  
  
Genre: Humour, étrangeté, changement de personnalité.  
  
Petit mot: Pour mieux comprendre la suite de l'histoire, je marque le POV des personnages.  
  
Lizzie: Merci pour le message.  
  
Kinochan: Moi aussi, j'aime quand Heero se lâche.  
  
PPCU: Chuis contente que la suite te plaise.  
  
Natsu: L'embarras c'est pas pour ce chapitre, quoique ça dépend du point de vue où l'on se place.  
  
Lyxeria: Vi, je pense qu'il va y avoir plus de chapitre que d'habitude.  
  
Heero: Je crois.  
  
Duo: Hé! C'est moi qui parle d'habitude.  
  
Heero: Les habitudes, ça se change.  
  
Duo: On peut dire que tu nous l'as changé notre Hee-chan.  
  
Nicolina: Qui s'en plaindrait?  
  
Duo: D'accord, c'est vrai. Bonne lecture! ^______^  
  
Chapitre 6:  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Nous arrivons à la maison. Va falloir que je donne des explications. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais m'y prendre. Je sens que Heero va m'en vouloir. Quel idée aussi de faire ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se réaliser moi. C'est ça, il faut que je lui fasse le petit garçon qui ne savait pas. Non! A mon avis ce sera encore pire. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.  
  
Je descends de la voiture. J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai la nausée. Peut-être qu'il réagira bien? Non, venant d'Heero, ça m'étonnerai. Je sais une chose. C'est qu'il ne me tuera pas, ça c'est certains. Je pense qu'il veut tout autant que moi récupérer son corps alors je ne pense pas qu'il se tirera dessus a moins que. Non! Heero ne ferait jamais ça, enfin j'espère.  
  
Heureusement qu'on est plus en guerre, sinon, je suis sur qu'il sacrifierait son corps. Après, il ferait ce qu'il veut du mien. Oh non! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait à mes cheveux. Ils les couperaient sans aucun remords, j'en suis sur. Moi avec les cheveux courts. Je ne le supporterai pas quoique je ne serais plus là pour le voir. De toute façon, y'a pas à y penser, on est plus en guerre, il n'a plus de raison de sacrifier et tuer qui que ce soit.  
  
Je crois que je vais aider à ranger les courses comme ça j'aurais encore quelques instants de répits. J'aide donc à prendre les courses dans le coffre de la voiture quand Heero vient vers moi.  
  
-Tu n'échapperas pas aux explications Duo, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Je suis vraiment mal barré. En plus, Quatre croit qu'on est ensemble. Il nous a fait un clin d'?il quand il a vu mon autre moi-même me chuchoter à l'oreille. Il a dut croire qu'Heero me disait des mots doux. Venant de lui, c'est peu probable par contre, comme c'est moi, c'est plus banal.  
  
********  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Je sais très bien ce que tente Duo. Il essaie de retarder le moment inévitable où il va devoir tout m'expliquer mais je ne lui laisserai aucun répit. Je ne le lâcherai pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas tout dit. Nous nous apprêtons à tous rentré les bras chargés de provisions, il faut bien ça puisqu'on est cinq, euh non, six en comptant Sally puisqu'elle presque élu domicile ici, quand nous vîmes arriver une horrible limousine rose.  
  
Pas besoin de savoir qui c'est. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour avoir ce genre de voiture et cette personne c'est Réléna. Quand je pense que j'avais réussi à l'oublier ! Elle me répugne, elle est vraiment collante. Je crois que je vais y avoir droit. Ah! Non, c'est vrai que c'est Duo qui va devoir se la coltiner. Enfin un peu de repos pour moi. Ca va donner une leçon à Duo. En plus, je vais pouvoir lui envoyer les pires horreurs, qu'elle n'aura jamais entendu. Dans un sens ça a dut bon d'être dans le corps de Duo.  
  
Elle sort de la voiture. Tiens, elle sort du côté conducteur. C'est mauvais ça. Elle, au volant, je ne sors plus de la maison. Attention les dégâts. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elle fait là? -Bonjour Heero, dit-elle.  
  
Elle n'accorde même pas un regard aux autres. D'ailleurs elle est vraiment mal polie de ne pas répondre. C'est pas digne de la reine du monde si on peut réellement l'appeler comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'esprit critique aujourd'hui ! Ca doit être le fait d'être dans le corps de Duo. Ca doit agir sur mes pensées.  
  
********  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Oh non! V'la le pot de colle rose qui arrive. Même la colle super U à côté d'elle, ne colle pas autant. Elle ne peut pas nous laisser en paix. En plus elle est vraiment pas très aimable avec les autres. Même pas un bonjour, je trouve ça abuser. Elle peut pas laisser Heero un peu tranquille. Ca lui ferait un peu d'air pour respirer. Si je pouvais, je l'enverrai bien dans une autre galaxie qu'elle nous laisse en paix.  
  
Ce serait peut-être possible d'ailleurs. Je prends Death Scythe et je l'envoie sur une autre planète. Tou compte fait, non ça pourrait le salir. Le simple fait qu'elle le touche pourrait lui donner envie de s'enfuir. Ma pauvre armure, elle serait complètement traumatisée. [1]  
  
Pauvre Heero, je le plein, il va devoir la supporter le temps qu'elle est là. Mais au fait, j'y pense, c'est moi qui suis Heero. Au secours! Je ne veux pas. Chuis trop jeune pour mourir. C'est horrible. Je préférerai avoir cent fois à faire aux tortures de Oz que de rester avec miss bonbon rose.  
  
Je regarde Heero. Ca a l'air de l'amuser cette situation. C'est normal puisqu'il n'aura pas à la supporter. C'est pire que la torture cette fille. Elle s'approche de moi.  
  
-CA VA HEERO?  
  
Et là! Elle me saute au coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pèse lourd, je suis sur qu'elle a pris des kilos depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Un truc à crier en pensée puisque je ne suis pas censé le faire autrement. OOOOOOO SSEEEEECCCCCOOOOUUUURRRRSSSSSSSS. QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE ME DELIVRER DE CETTE FOLLE. Pouh! Ca va un peu mieux mais bon, elle est toujours accroché à moi. Comment Heero fait pour ne pas l'envoyer paître? D'ailleurs, c'est tout à fait ça. On dirait une grosse vache rose avec ses fanfreluches.  
  
-Tu pourrais répondre Heero.  
  
Jamais. C'est comme si on me demandait de sacrifier mon amour propre. C'est pas possible d'être aussi chiante. Comment ça peut exister des filles pareilles? Y'a de quoi devenir homo. J'y pense, c'est vrai que je le suis. Heureusement d'ailleurs, j'aurais pas voulu tomber sur ce genre de filles.  
  
Je jette un regard en direction d'Heero. Il se fout de moi. Il est en train de se marrer derrière mon dos. Il y a une bonne chose. Il sait rire. C'est quand même pas une raison de se moquer de moi comme ça. Il s'approche de nous. Je me demande bien ce qu'il va faire.  
  
-Bonjour Relena.  
  
Il a un sourire digne du Shinigami. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il arrive à le faire. Et, il lui dit bonjour en plus. Il est vraiment devenu dingue.  
  
-Oh Duo, je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.  
  
******** POV de Heero  
  
Ca c'est sur qu'elle ne m'aurait pas vu. Je suis sur que s'il y avait eu le plus gros tremblement de terre, elle ne l'aurait pas senti. C'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle. Il va falloir vraiment que je mette les choses au clair quand je retrouverai mon corps. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas pressé, voir Duo dans cette situation m'amuse vraiment beaucoup.  
  
-Je m'en serais douté.  
  
Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds, se demandant sûrement où je voulais en venir. Je trouve qu'elle est vraiment longue à la détente quand elle s'y met.  
  
-Heero, tu pourrais peut-être m'inviter à rentrer quand même.  
  
Duo s'exécute. Il l'a pose par terre et comme je m'en serais douter elle le suis. Elle croit vraiment que c'est moi. Je les suis fermant la porte derrière moi, les autres étant rentrés depuis longtemps à l'intérieur. Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir accepté sa proposition de vivre chez elle. Je me demande si j'aurais survécu. Je crois que j'aurais même pas essayé plus d'une journée.  
  
-Dis-moi Relena, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Lui demandai-je.  
  
Là, elle me lance un regard noir comme si je venais de lui dire la pire chose au monde. J'ai l'impression que je dérange. Duo va s'asseoir. Je crois qu'il en a marre. Il a l'air épuisé. Au moins, il sait ce que je ressens quand elle me colle.  
  
Réléna va s'asseoir tout de suite à côté de lui. J'aurais put le parier. Elle est vraiment trop prévisible. N'importe qui pourraient savoir ce qu'elle va faire tellement elle n'est pas discrète. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas répondu.  
  
Elle colle encore plus Duo. C'est limite si elle lui monte pas dessus. Dans un sens, je plaindrais presque. Nan! Pour une fois qu'il est dans l'embarras et qu'il ne peut pas parler, j'en profite.  
  
********  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Elle est vraiment épuisante. Vivement qu'elle s'en aille. Elle arrête pas de jacasser. Je vais être mort avant la fin de la journée. En plus, je dois m'expliquer avec Heero après. Je crois que c'est bon là, j'ai plus qu'à aller me creuser une tombe au cimetière le plus proche.  
  
-Heero, tu veux venir avec moi au ciné?  
  
Tout mes sauf ça. Passer encore une journée avec Réléna, je deviendrai vite dingue.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
Elle a le regard suppliant. C'est encore moins crédible que moi. Elle est pas très douée pour la comédie.  
  
-J'ai autre chose à faire.  
  
-Mais non, tu n'as rien à faire demain. C'est dimanche. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien à faire, me dit Heero.  
  
Maintenant c'est sur, il veut ma mort mais je ne lui laisserai pas ce plaisir.  
  
-Alors, c'est bon, tu peux venir?  
  
-J'ai dit non, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire. Duo a dut l'oublier.  
  
Je préfère encore avoir une discussion avec lui plutôt que de rester avec miss pot de glue.  
  
-Tant pis, dit-elle. Bon, il faut que je parte. Je reviendrai te voir.  
  
-Je te raccompagne à la porte, dit Heero.  
  
Fiou! J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Bon, bah! Je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'explique maintenant. C'est une délivrance comparée à ce que je viens de vivre. J'ai vécu le pire cauchemar que j'ai jamais vu.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Je crois que j'ai un peu délirer là. Ca doit être le coca qui me fait de l'effet sur le cerveau.  
  
Vala, encore un chapitre. J'attends les commentaires. Merchi. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	7. Chapitre7

Dans la peau de l'autre  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, lime (niark, niark, niark. Vous l'auriez pensé?), yaoi, POV de Duo et Heero, OOC de Heero et Duo  
  
Disclamers: Les bishounens sont toujours pas à moi à mon plus grand désespoir. Je les attrape mais ils arrêtent pas de s'enfuir. Je crois qu'ils se plaisent pas trop chez moi. Quoiqu'il en soit y sont pas à moi. Tout comme le scénario qui m'a inspiré cette histoire qui est Big un film de Penny Marshall avec Tom Hanks.  
  
Genre: Humour, étrangeté, changement de personnalité.  
  
Petit mot: Pour mieux comprendre la suite de l'histoire, je marque le POV des personnages. Je crois que Duo ne va pas se remettre de ce chapitre. Je m'excuse pour le retard de cette fic mais j'avais pas l'inspi, j'ai eu un gros problème avec ff.net et en plus je voulais absolument terminer «Je n'ai pas le droit » D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour cette fics. Je suis ravie qu'elle vous ait plu.  
  
Je vous souhaites de bonne fêtes et de bonnes vacances à tous.  
  
Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour cette fic. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture. ^__________^  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7:  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Je crois que Duo a vécu la pire journée de sa vie. Non, mais franchement, comment est-ce qu'elle a put arriver jusqu'ici. C'est pas possible. J'ai bien envie d'aller prendre une douche, je crois que ça va me faire du bien. Ca me gêne un peu d'être dans la peau de Duo mais de toute façon, je peux rien faire. Alors, il faut bien que je m'y résous. Je vais pas garder mon boxer pour me laver, ce serait pas très propre. Je suis sur que Duo va bien en profiter. D'après les remarques qu'il m'a fait ce matin, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Faut dire qu'il est pas très pudique.  
  
D'accord, j'avoue je l'ai déjà vu tout nu mais c'était involontaire. Comment ça, c'est ce que je dis ? Bien sur que c'était involontaire. C'est pas vrai, je me parle à moi-même, ça devient très grave. Bref ! Ca ne devrait pas me déranger mais c'est juste pour le principe. Je sais que je devrai aller voir Duo pour qu'il me dise enfin la vérité mais je n'ai pas le courage pour le moment et j'ai vraiment envie de prendre une douche. Les explications vont attendre encore un petit moment. Je me dirige donc en direction de la salle de bain. ********  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Fiou ! J'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir. Je suis mort. Je suis scotché au canapé. J'arrive même pas à me relever tellement elle était tuante. J'en viens toujours à me demander comment Heero a fait pour la supporter pendant la guerre. Je l'aurai sûrement tuée avant qu'elle n'ai fait quoi que ce soit. Je peux dire qu'elle est pire que moi. Dire que Wuffy m'a dit que j'était chiant mais là c'est pire que tout. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais eu à faire à cette poufiasse. Désolé pour la vulgarité mais je le pense vraiment. Et dire que la journée n'est pas finie, je risque d'en voir encore beaucoup. Heero va bientôt me demander de m'expliquer. Peut-être qu'après ça, ce sera terminé. Autant y aller maintenant.  
  
Je me lève du canapé et vais dans l'entrée. Personne. Je vais dans la cuisine et vois Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Heero n'est pas là. Je ressors puis fais tout le tour de la maison. Je vais dans notre chambre. J'entends l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il doit y être. Si je savais que ce n'était pas mon corps, je rentrerais sans hésiter quoique je peux le faire. J'aurais sûrement rien à craindre. Bon c'est décidé, je rentre. Je suis presque protégé.  
  
J'ouvre la porte lentement. Je passe la tête par l'entrebâillement. L'eau de la douche coule. Apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de trop le gêner de me voir nu. C'est pas que je sois particulièrement pudique. En plus, il m'a déjà vu nu. Je me demande toujours si ça n'était pas volontaire. Je peux me poser des questions maintenant. Heero n'est pas si innocent qu'il veut bien le faire paraître. Sacré Heero, il est vraiment unique. Je rentre dans la pièce.  
  
-Heero?  
  
L'eau s'arrête et je le vois qui sort de la douche. Ca fait bizarre de me voir entier comme ça.  
  
-Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer.  
  
-Excuse mais de toute façon, tu ne m'aurais certainement pas laissé entrer si j'avais frappé.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?  
  
Bon là ! Je sais pas trop quoi dire. Il m'avait jamais sorti une réplique comme celle. Que répondre   
  
-Heero, je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour toi.  
  
Il me sourit. Bizarre son sourire. J'ai l'impression que ça lui plait que je le trouve changé. Il se passe une serviette autour de la taille et sort de la salle de bain. Je le suis. Il s'assied sur sont lit et me regarde.  
  
-Je crois, me dit-il, que tu as des explications à me donner.  
  
D'un signe de tête, il me montre le papier qui est sur ma table de nuit. Je soupire. Je me dirige vers la table de nuit et prends le petit bout de carton qui va peut-être faire qu'Heero ne voudra certainement plus jamais me parler.  
  
-J'attends.  
  
Je m'assois sur mon lit en face de lui. Il a l'air impatient de savoir.  
  
-Très bien, dis-je, mais n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis que tu te fâcherais pas.  
  
-Je sais. Vas-y maintenant, on avisera après.  
  
-Bon. Hier, nous avons été à la fête foraine et tu te souviens qu'on a joué au chat et à la souris. Tu te souviens que je me suis arrêté brusquement ce qui t'as valu de me foncer dessus. C'était assez marrant d'ailleurs.  
  
-Duooooo.  
  
-Enfin bref ! Je t'ai dit que je m'étais arrêté parce que j'avais vu une machine à faire des v?ux.  
  
-Oui, et...  
  
-J'en ai fait un. Je croyais pas que ça allait se réaliser. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je m'en veux, tu sais, je t'ai mis dans une mauvaise situation.  
  
Il me regarde et me sourit. Je comprends pas là. Il devrait être en colère, non ? J'ai l'impression d'être entré dans la quatrième dimension.  
  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ?  
  
-C'était quoi le v?u que tu as fait ?  
  
Il n'a même pas répondu à ma question. Ca m'énerve quand il fait ça  
  
********  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Duo me regarde éberlué et moi je continue à sourire. C'est peut-être bizarre mais j'ai trouvé Duo trop mignon quand il essayait de m'expliquer la situation et qu'il me demandait pardon. Je sais que c'est mon corps que je regarde mais il y avait une lueur dans mes yeux qui n'était pas à moi. Celle là était bien à Duo -Alors, c'était quoi ce v?u ? On va pas passer notre soirée là-dessus.  
  
-J'ai souhaité être toi pour savoir ce que tu pensais. Je te jure que je ne savais pas que ça se réaliserait.  
  
Il essai vraiment de s'excuser. Je m'approche de lui et m'assois à côté. Il me regarde toujours aussi étonné. Il se demande ce que je vais faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire ça mais je prends son, non, mon visage entre mes mains et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas le sentiment que c'est moi que j'embrasse mais bel et bien lui. A ce moment là, on peut dire que notre apparence physique ne compte pas. Il ne me répond pas, sûrement trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je le regarde dans les yeux.  
  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? me dit-il.  
  
-Ca te choque ?  
  
-Bah ! un peu. Je pensais pas m'embrasser un jour.  
  
-À ce moment là, c'était bien toi que j'embrassais et pas moi  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
-Je pensais pas que t'allais m'embrasser. Je pensais plutôt que tu allais te mettre en colère que jamais tu ne me pardonnerais.  
  
-C'est ce que je pensais au début, mais avec la journée que j'ai passé, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Hum.  
  
-Tu peux préciser ?  
  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai passé une des meilleures journées de ma vie.  
  
-T'as bien de la chance, moi j'ai passé la plus mauvaise journée de ma vie mais je suis content que tu ais enfin put t'amuser un peu, même si c'était à mes dépends.  
  
-J'espère que tu m'en veux pas ? Ce n'était qu'un retour des choses.  
  
-Tu t'es vengé, si on veut.  
  
-Tu sais bien que je ne savais pas que Relena venait mais il est vrai que j'ai bien aimé la voir te coller. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie. Tu m'as fait découvrir beaucoup de chose.  
  
-Content que mes malheurs aient rendu quelqu'un heureux et que tu puisse enfin vivre.  
  
Ca m'a fait du bien de lui parler et de lui montrer à qu'elle point j'ai passé une bonne journée grâce à lui.  
  
-C'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir que l'on retrouve la machine à v?ux.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison.  
  
-Retournons à la fête foraine.  
  
-Je ne crois pas qu'on les trouvera.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Dis-je.  
  
-C'était la dernière journée hier. Ils sont partis hier soir.  
  
-QUOI ?  
  
-Je suis désolé.  
  
-C'est pas grave Duo, on va quand même essayé de retrouver cette machine même si on doit y passer du temps. Eh ! T'en fais pas, on va la retrouver cette machine.  
  
********  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il essaie de me consoler mais je me sens quand même coupable. Il s'est montré très gentil. Je ne sais toujours pas les raisons pour lesquelles il m'a embrassé. Ca m'a fait bizarre. Sur le coup, j'ai été choqué et je le suis resté. J'ai pas put lui répondre. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il m'embrasserais et surtout qu'il me pardonnerait. Je ne le connais vraiment pas. Je me demande s'il me cache encore d'autres choses. On frappe à la porte.  
  
-Oui ? dit Heero.  
  
-C'est Wufei. On va passer à table.  
  
-On arrive. Tu viens, on y va.  
  
Il me présente sa main et je la serre juste le temps de me lever. Nous sortons de la chambre et allons dans la cuisine.  
  
A suivre  
  
Ça y'est, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Comme ce sont les vacances, je pense que je vais avancer mes deux fics. Une petite review, siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^_______________^ 


	8. Chapitre8

Dans la peau de l'autre  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, yaoi, POV de Duo et Heero, OOC de Heero et Duo  
  
Disclamers: Les bishounens sont toujours pas à moi à mon plus grand désespoir. Je les attrape mais ils arrêtent pas de s'enfuir. Je crois qu'ils se plaisent pas trop chez moi. Quoiqu'il en soit y sont pas à moi. Tout comme le scénario qui m'a inspiré cette histoire qui est Big un film de Penny Marshall avec Tom Hanks.  
  
Genre: Humour, étrangeté, changement de personnalité.  
  
Petit mot: Pour mieux comprendre la suite de l'histoire, je marque le POV des personnages.  
  
Je tiens à dire qu'il n'y a plus de soldat parfait, ça c'est sur. Je l'ai enfoui sous une tonne de glace. (Niark, niark) Je crois qu'Heero va mettre un bon bout de temps avant de récupérer sa personnalité.  
  
Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous faire des réponses personnelles, mais j'ai pas le courage. Je le ferais pour le prochain chapitre, c'est promis.  
  
Kinochan, ce chapitre est pour toi. Merci encore pour ton aide et pour m'avoir donné des idées.  
  
Duo & Heero: Ouiiiiiiinnnnnnnn.  
  
Nicolina: Je peux savoir pourquoi vous pleurez? Franchement vous avez pas honte. On va croire que je vous martyrise.  
  
Duo: Pourquoi t'as fait ça?  
  
Nicolina: Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi?  
  
Duo: Tu nous as laissé tomber.  
  
Nicolina: Hein?  
  
Heero*qui pointe son arme*: Fais pas semblant, de ne pas comprendre. Harry et Draco, ça te dit quelque chose?  
  
Nicolina*se cache sous son bureau*: Oups!  
  
Duo: Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'as à dire pour ta défense?  
  
Nicolina: Vous savez bien que vous êtes mes préférés.  
  
Draco: Comment ça? Je croyais que c'était moi ton préféré.  
  
Duo: Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi? Ta rien à faire dans cette fic.  
  
Nicolina: Vous battez pas. Vous savez bien que je vous aime tous.  
  
Draco: Mais, c'est moi que tu préfères.  
  
Duo: Je t'ai dit que t'avais rien à faire là.  
  
Nicolina: Je vais vous épargner la scène atroce qui se passe. Je vais pas les rendre dans un bon état s'ils continuent. Bonne lecture à tous et Bonne Année. ^_______^  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8:  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Cela fait déjà deux jours que je suis dans la peau de Heero. Nous devons aller faire des courses pour Noël. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié que c'était bientôt Noël. On profitera de cette sortie pour demander la liste des endroits où se trouverait notre machine maudite. J'espère vraiment qu'on pourra la retrouver avant la fête. Je préfèrerai la passer dans mon corps plutôt que dans celui d'Heero. J'attends tellement de ce Noël. Ce sera le premier vrai que je passerais. Le premier où je pourrais faire plaisir aux autres et où je serais heureux. Il est vrai que certains d'entre nous ne fêtons pas Noël mais c'est un bon moyen de faire la fête et de nous montrer notre affection. Tout ce que j'ai envie, c'est d'être avec mes amis et surtout avec Heero. Avec ce qu'il m'a montré hier soir, je peux vraiment dire que je tiens à lui et je pense que c'est réciproque. On a jamais été aussi proche qu'en ce moment.  
  
-Heero, ça va ? Me demande Quatre.  
  
J'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'habituer à me faire appeler Heero. J'aurais bien envie de dire à Quatre que je suis Duo.  
  
-Oui, ça va.  
  
Il me regarde l'air perplexe avant de monter dans la voiture. Heero lui aussi monte. On ne s'est pas vraiment parlé ce matin. Le sujet de conversation était plutôt la machine. Je commence à me sentir mal. Je me sens encore coupable de ce qui nous arrive et je n'ai pas vraiment fermé l'?il cette nuit tellement j'étais anxieux. Je sais très bien qu'Heero ne m'en veut pas, il me l'a bien fait comprendre. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse se montrer si entreprenant. Je monte à mon tour dans la voiture et nous partons pour un grand magasin. Je sais qu'il y a de tout là bas.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on pourrait passer par la Mairie avant d'y aller ? Demande Heero.  
  
-Pourquoi, demande Wufei.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose à faire.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
Wufei a l'air un peu en colère. En fait, ça le change pas de d'habitude mais je crois qu'il a pas encore digéré le coup d'hier. Après plusieurs minutes de route, nous arrivons à la Mairie. Heero descend et me fait signe de venir. Je sors donc à mon tour sous le regard étonné de tout le monde. Faut peut-être pas exagérer, je sais qu'Heero n'est pas censé me suivre mais quand même, il fait ce qu'il veut. On a l'impression c'est un exploit venant de sa part. Rectification, pour eux, ce n'est pas qu'une impression, c'est une réalité. C'est pas vraiment le moment de s'occuper de ce détail. Nous entrons dans la Mairie et nous dirigeons vers le bureau qui s'occupe des loisirs et des fêtes. Heero s'approche du bureau et commence à parler.  
  
-Bonjour madame.  
  
-Bonjour messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
  
-Nous voudrions avoir la liste de tous les magasins de jouet et en particulier ceux concernant les machines à souhait.  
  
-Attendez une seconde, je vais regarder dans le fichier.  
  
Nous attendons donc que la jeune femme cherche. Après quelques minutes, j'entends l'imprimante marcher et nous sors des feuilles.  
  
-Tenez messieurs.  
  
-Merci, dîmes Heero et moi.  
  
Je prends les feuilles et commence à les feuilleter. J'ai cinq feuilles dans la main et il y a trois colonnes sur chaque feuille. Il doit y avoir une centaine d'endroit. Elle a dut nous donner tous les sites du pays.  
  
-Nan, mais il y a au moins une centaine d'endroit. On va jamais s'y retrouver. Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.  
  
********  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Je regarde Duo. Il est horrifié parce qu'il lit. Je sais pas ce qui me prend mais j'esquisse un large sourire. J'ai envie de rire tellement la scène est marante. Je commence à pouffer puis ris réellement. Je peux pas m'en empêcher. La vue de mon visage à cet instant est trop drôle.  
  
-Arrête de rire Heero, je trouve pas ça drôle.  
  
-Si tu voyais ma tête, je crois que tu réagirais pareil. Je peux.pas.m'en..empêcher.  
  
-Je vais vraiment me vexer, si ça continu. Bon ! Retournons à la voiture.  
  
Il est vexé, le pauvre. Il me ferait presque pitié. Bon ! Reprenons un peu de sérieux, si c'est possible. Nous retournons donc à la voiture et une fois montés dedans, nous repartons en direction de la galerie marchande.  
  
Une fois arrivé, nous descendons de la voiture et entrons dans le magasin. Ca me fait bizarre d'aller faire mes achats de Noël. C'est la première fois que j'ai à le faire. Le plus inhabituel est que je dois le faire dans le corps de Duo. Ca va pas être simple. Duo s'approche de moi.  
  
-Dis, tu veux bien qu'on aille voir le magasin de jouet? Me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Je crois que j'ai pas d'autre choix que de dire oui. Il vaut mieux que je le surveille. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi et puis, c'est à moi de le faire, alors allons-y.  
  
-Dites, on va au magasin de jouet, vous voulez venir ? Dis-je.  
  
-Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, Maxwell. Je me doutais que tu allais y aller, me dit Wufei. Un vrai gamin.  
  
-Alors ? Repris-je.  
  
-J'ai d'autres choses à aller voir, dit Quatre.  
  
-De même, répondit Trowa.  
  
Ca ne m'étonne pas de Trowa. Telle que je le connais, je suis sur qu'il a déjà repéré quelque chose.  
  
-Wufie ?  
  
-J'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller dans un magasin de jouet.  
  
-Très bien, donc il ne reste plus que Heero et moi.  
  
-D'accord, me dit Duo.  
  
Forcement qu'il me dit d'accord. C'est lui qu'il l'a proposé. C'est quand même dur de se faire passer pour Duo même si je commence à avoir l'habitude.  
  
-On se rejoint ici dans deux heures, dit Quatre.  
  
Nous acquiesçons tous de la tête et partons chacun de notre côté. Qu'est-ce que Duo ne me fait pas faire, je vous jure. Il m'entraîne dons vers le magasin de jouet. Je n'aurais jamais cru rentré un jour là dedans. Je n'ai jamais eu de jouet à par un pistolet mais là ce n'est pas vraiment un jouet pour un enfant surtout quand il est vrai.  
  
Ca me fait bizarre mais en même temps, ça me fait du bien de voir ça. Je trouve que ça a quelque chose de magique. Je ne serais définir mes sentiments mais je trouve qu'ils sont agréables. Il y a pleins d'enfants autour de nous. Ils sont tous émerveillés par tout ce qui s'offre à eux. J'aurais bien voulu connaître ça.  
  
-Heero, ça va ?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu as l'air.  
  
-Emerveillé. C'est vrai. Je le suis. C'est la première fois que je rentre dans un magasin de jouet.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Oui. Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais eu aucun jouet.  
  
-Moi aussi, mais dès que j'ai put, j'ai voulu connaître tout ça. C'est pour ça que je fais un peu le gamin et que j'ai voulu venir ici. Ca me permet d'oublier, de redevenir un enfant.  
  
-Je comprends. On a jamais vraiment eu d'enfance.  
  
-Oui. Bon ! On va pas commencer à ressasser les mauvais souvenirs, on regarde ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
********  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Je ne pensais pas que Heero réagirait comme ça. Ca m'étonne de sa part. Quoi qu'en ce moment, je puisse m'attendre à tout. Il m'a montré beaucoup plus sur lui en deux jours qu'en trois ans. Tant mieux. Ca prouve qu'il change.  
  
Nous avançons dans les rayons. Nous arrivons au rayon peluche. Je dois dire qu'il y en a beaucoup. J'adore les peluches. Si je pouvais, j'en ferais collection mais malheureusement l'argent derrière ne suit pas. Ce que j'aime bien, c'est que ça se démode pas et c'est pour tous les âges. N'importe qui, adulte ou enfant peut aimer les peluches. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un cadeau pour Heero.  
  
-Ca te plait, demandai-je à Heero.  
  
-Oui, je trouve ça très beau.  
  
-C'est ce que je vois. Ca fait un moment que tu les contemples.  
  
-J'ai jamais eu d'ours en peluche.  
  
C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je crois que je lui ai trouvé vraiment le cadeau idéal. Nous avançons un peu plus loin dans les rayons quand Heero marche sur quelque chose de bruyant.  
  
-Eh ! Regarde, c'est un piano.  
  
-Un piano?  
  
-Ouais. En fait, tu joue avec tes pieds. Ca a été inventé, bien avant les colonies. A ce que je vois, ça existe toujours.  
  
Je monte sur le jouet. J'ai trop envie de m'amuser avec. Je commence à jouer, une musique que m'a appris Quatre. [1] je vois Heero qui monte aussi sur l'objet et qui commence à bouger lui aussi et la musique part. [2]  
  
-Je ne savais que tu savais jouer du piano, Heero ?  
  
-Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Duo.  
  
Je suis bluffé parce qu'il vient de me dire. Nous continuons à jouer et Heero sourit. Tiens, je n'avais jamais vu ce sourire sur mon visage, c'est peut-être le fait que c'est le sien. Il n'y a que lui qui peut en faire des comme ça. La journée est vraiment parfaite.  
  
Tous les regards sont tournés sur nous. Ils nous voient exécuter les pas pour pouvoir jouer la mélodie. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. Après quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtons, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-T'as trouvé ça comment ? Demandai-je à Heero.  
  
-C'était magique.  
  
-Je pensais pas que t'allais te lâcher comme ça mais maintenant, je ne m'étonne plus de rien. Bon, on continue à inspecter les lieux ?  
  
-Aucun problème.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1]Pour ceux qui on vu le film Big, c'est la même musique. Par contre, je ne me souviens plus du titre. Si quelqu'un le sait, faites-le-moi savoir.  
  
[2]Petit clin d'?il à Kinochan, qui m'a soumis l'idée de cette scène. S'il elle ne me l'avait pas dit, j'y aurais certainement pas pensé. Ca vous plait un Hee-chan qui se lâche? ^________^  
  
Le chapitre 8 est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une review siouplait ? Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	9. Chapitre9

Dans la peau de l'autre  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, yaoi, POV de Duo et Heero, OOC de Heero et Duo  
  
Disclamers: Les bishounens sont toujours pas à moi à mon plus grand désespoir. Je les attrape mais ils arrêtent pas de s'enfuir. Je crois qu'ils se plaisent pas trop chez moi. Quoiqu'il en soit y sont pas à moi. Tout comme le scénario qui m'a inspiré cette histoire qui est Big un film de Penny Marshall avec Tom Hanks.  
  
Genre: Humour, étrangeté, changement de personnalité.  
  
Petit mot: Pour mieux comprendre la suite de l'histoire, je marque le POV des personnages. Ca y'est, vous avez enfin la suite.  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette fic. Je dois avouer que j'en avais un peu marre de faire celle là mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait quand même la finir donc, il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre.  
  
Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je vous souhaite à tous Bonne Lecture. ^______^  
Chapitre 9:  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Nous sommes tous rentrés du grand magasin, les bras chargés de cadeau. J'en ai trouvé un bien pour Duo. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on est toujours dans le corps de l'autre. Ca m'embête un peu même beaucoup. J'espère qu'avec la liste que l'on a récupéré, nous allons pourvoir retrouvé cette machine.  
  
J'aimerais bien que ce soit avant Noël. Je n'en peux plus de jouer à ce petit jeu même si cette après-midi a été magique. J'aurais préféré le faire dans mon corps. Que ce ne soit pas Duo qui le fasse à ma place devant les autres! Etant donné comment je réagis en ce moment, je pourrais facilement changer.  
  
De plus, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui. Je voulais d'ailleurs lui dire que je l'aimais quand tout ça est arrivé. Ca ne tenais pas à grand chose. Je l'avais embrassé le soir et le lendemain, j'aurais put enfin lui dire ce que je ressentais. J'en avais même parlé avec Trowa.  
  
Même si je l'ai embrassé dans la chambre, il y a deux jours, je n'ai pas eu le même sentiment que quand je l'ai embrassé ce soir là. Cela vient du fait que cette bouche n'était pas à lui et pourtant sur le moment, c'est bien lui que j'embrassais. C'est lui qui frissonnait.  
  
Je voudrais le voir comme ça mais dans son corps. On a déjà perdu tellement de temps avec tout ça. Je ne dis pas que je regrette mais ça devient long, trop long à mon goût. Je suis dans notre chambre à Duo et à moi. Duo est couché sur le ventre, les jambes relevés et croisés.  
  
Il feuillette tout comme moi la liste de tous les magasins que la dame de la mairie nous a donné. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y en avoir autant. Je commence à désespérer. Je commence à avoir mal aux yeux à force de chercher un endroit où pourrait éventuellement se trouver notre machine. On raye tous ceux ou on est sur de ne pas les trouver mais il n'y en pas beaucoup.  
  
En plus, nous ne pouvons pas visiter tous les endroits. Ca prendrait une éternité à moins que. Pourquoi je n'y ais pas pensé plus tôt. Internet. J'aurais put vérifier par-là. Maintenant tous les magasins sont équipés, alors il doit y avoir la liste des machines qu'ils ont. La, encore, ce sera long mais moins long que de visiter les magasins.  
  
Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers le lit de Duo. Il n'a même pas remarqué que je m'étais levé, toujours les yeux rivés sur cette liste. Je le soupçonnerais presque de dormir à moitié. Je m'approche de lui et m'assois au bord de son lit. J'approche une main et la pose sur son épaule. Il sursaute, tourne la tête et me regarde avec une pointe de colère dans les yeux.  
  
-T'es malade, tu m'as fait peur.  
  
-Je suis désolé mais tu commençais à t'endormir.  
  
Il me regarde un peu honteux et je me dis que ça me fait bizarre de me voir comme ça. Il n'y a vraiment que Duo pour avoir des expressions pareilles à moins que je puisse le faire moi-même.  
  
-Tu sais, repris-je, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer. Si tu t'endors, on avancera jamais.  
  
-Désolé.  
  
Il baisse la tête mais je la lui relève et lui sourit.  
  
-J'ai trouvé quelque chose.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé mais nous aurions pur chercher sur internet. Ca aurait été plus simple, plutôt que de visiter tous les magasins.  
  
Il me regarde, l'air de dire, pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt? Je dois dire que je serais presque d'accord avec se question muette. Mais, ça vient peut-être du fait qu'on avait autre chose à penser. On est tellement préoccuper à ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres qu'on a pas pensé aux solutions les plus simples.  
  
********  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt? On est vraiment idiot. Heero est doué pour tout ce qui est Internet, il pourra facilement retrouver notre machine. Je commence à retrouver espoir. Je lui souris et lui fait de même. Je crois que l'ont va bientôt en voir le bout. Je suis content et pour montrer mon enthousiasme, je lui saute dans les bras si bien qu'on s'étale par terre. Lui en dessous de moi et moi au-dessus. Etrange comme situation.  
  
A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvre et Wufei nous dévisage. Il nous regarde avec des yeux ronds et il reste là sans bouger à nous regarder. Je crois qu'il est un peu choqué le Wufie. En plus, ce n'est pas moi qu'il voit au- dessus de Heero mais l'inverse et ça doit lui faire bizarre.  
  
Je me lève pour laisser respirer Heero, qui à première vue, n'en à rien à faire que Wufei soit là. Par contre, notre chinois reste bloqué devant la porte. Heero se relève et s'approche de lui et agite sa main devant ses yeux.  
  
-Je crois qu'on l'a choqué, dis-je à Heero avec une pointe d'humour.  
  
-Wufei?  
  
Pas de réponses. Il lui donne une claque. Je vois ses yeux qui commencent à bouger. Il a l'air de se réveiller. Wufei commence à froncer les sourcils. Oh! C'est pas bon, ça.  
  
-Maxweeeelllll.  
  
-Wufei, avant que tu ne fasses quoique ce soit, je te rappelle que j'ai fait ça pour la bonne cause. Sinon, nous risquions de rester coincés dans cette chambre parce que tu bloquais le passage. On aurait dit une statue. Eh! Bien! Vraiment quand Heero veut parler, il parle. Je m'approche d'eux.  
  
-Wufei? Pas trop choqué? Demandai-je.  
  
-J'aurais pas cru ça de toi, Yuy. Mais bon, il serait temps que vous vous décidiez tous les deux.  
  
Il a dit ça tout en souriant puis s'est retourné et partit. Je vois Heero écarquillé les yeux à la remarque De Wufei.  
  
-Ils croient tous que l'on est ensemble. Quatre et maintenant Wufei. Je suis sur que Trowa doit le croire aussi.  
  
-C'est presque le cas, non?  
  
Il me regarde, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux puis me regarde tristement. J'aime pas quand il fait ça. Ca n'annonce rien de bon.  
  
-Je suis désolé Duo, tant que je serais dans ton corps, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse être ensemble.  
  
-Pourtant quand tu m'as embrassé?  
  
-Je ne le regrette pas mais c'était sur le moment et franchement m'embrasser, c'est bizarre. Mais, nous allons bientôt sortir de là.  
  
Il sourit. Il ne m'a au moins pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Vivement que je retrouve mon corps pour pouvoir à nouveau goûter à ses lèvres comme le soir de la fête foraine. En attendant, il faut quand même que l'on recherche cette machine et au plus vite.  
  
-Bon, on s'y met, dit Heero.  
  
-Hum! Le plus tôt est le mieux.  
  
********  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Je me dirige vers mon ordinateur et m'assois en face. Je me connecte sur Internet et commence les recherches. Duo prend une chaise et s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons devant cette machine mais je commence à fatiguer.  
  
Je ne trouve pas grand chose pour le moment. Duo a été nous chercher à manger et à boire. Les autres ont sut se demander pourquoi nous restons enfermer tous les deux dans la chambre. Je ne préfère même pas savoir ce qu'il pense. Déjà qu'ils croient que Duo et moi, nous sommes ensemble.  
  
En fait, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça. J'aime Duo. Je ne vais pas le nier. Je l'ai remarqué encore plus depuis ces derniers jours. Je vois défiler tous les jeux se trouvant dans le pays et il y en a. Duo commence à bailler. Il fatigue autant que moi.  
  
Je tourne la tête en direction de Duo. Il a des cernes sous les yeux. Il faut dire qu'il est déjà deux heures du matin. De plus, on est sorti cette après-midi et on s'est beaucoup agité.  
  
-Tu peux te coucher si tu veux? Lui dis-je.  
  
-Non, ça va. Je préfère rester avec toi.  
  
-Comme tu veux mais ça va être long !  
  
-Je sais mais il faut continuer à chercher. Il faut retrouver ce jeu.  
  
-Je suis d'accord.  
  
Je retourne à mon ordinateur. Je cherche, je cherche mais toujours rien. Je suis presque endormi sur l'ordinateur quand quelque chose attire mon attention. Duo est à moitié endormi sur sa chaise. Je n'ai pas très envie de le réveiller. Je devrais plutôt le mettre dans son lit mais étant donné l'importance qu'ont ses recherches, je ferais mieux de le réveiller. De plus, il m'en voudra si je ne lui dis que demain matin. Je lui secoue l'épaule et il se réveille en sursaut.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Oui. J'ai trouvé.  
  
Il saute de sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-C'est vrai.  
  
A ces mots, il me saute dans les bras et me serre contre lui.  
  
-T'es le meilleur Hee-chan. Elle se trouve où?  
  
-Dans une ville voisine.  
  
-Ouf!!!  
  
-Enfin, tout ça va se terminer.  
  
-Je te le fais pas dire.  
  
Je souris et soupire. Je m'appuis contre la chaise, la tête en arrière, les bras ballants, Duo assis sur mes genoux. Enfin, cette histoire va se terminer. On va pouvoir retrouver notre corps.  
  
A suivre  
Ca y'est, j'ai enfin terminer ce chapitre. Il aura mis le temps. C'est pas très long, je sais mais j'ai pas fais dans le détail. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin. J'ai d'autre fic à faire alors, je préfère m'occuper de celle là. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez? S'il vous plait, merci. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	10. Chapitre10

Dans la peau de l'autre  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Shounen-ai, yaoi, POV de Duo et Heero, OOC de Heero et Duo, Lime.  
  
Disclamers: Les bishounens sont toujours pas à moi à mon plus grand désespoir. Je les attrape mais ils arrêtent pas de s'enfuir. Je crois qu'ils se plaisent pas trop chez moi. Quoiqu'il en soit y sont pas à moi. Tout comme le scénario qui m'a inspiré cette histoire qui est Big un film de Penny Marshall avec Tom Hanks.  
  
Genre: Humour, étrangeté, changement de personnalité.  
  
Petit mot: Pour mieux comprendre la suite de l'histoire, je marque le POV des personnages. Ca y'est, vous avez enfin la suite. Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je vous demande pardon pour le retard que j'ai pris mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration  
  
En ce moment, j'ai plus d'inspiration pour mes fics Harry Potter mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'oublie pour autant GW. Ca m'étonnerais que j'abandonne mes G-boys aussi facilement.  
  
Et puis, ces dernières semaines, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire parce que j'avais mon bac blanc écrit à préparer et d'autre truc qui ont fait que je n'étais pas là le week-end.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Dana-chan: Je sais que j'ai fait mieux et je ne suis pas sur que le mieux soit pour cette fin. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même.  
  
Lyxeria: Je sais que j'ai encore mis du temps mais j'ai enfin réussi à terminer cette fic. Désolé, y'a pas de lemon mais y'a un lime. Merci pour la review.  
  
Chibishini-sama: Voilà la suite et la fin. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Kaoro: C'est fini, c'est bien le dernier chapitre. Merci pour la review.  
  
Luna: Eh oui! C'est la fin et j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour le message.  
  
Natsu: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ça te plaira.  
  
Mimi: Merci coupine. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir reviewer sur tes dernière chapitres mais il ne me reste pas grand chose comme heure sur Internet alors j'attends mon nouveau forfait pour envoyer des messages. J'espère que la fin te plaira. Désolé mais il n'y a pas de lemon dans cette histoire.  
  
Cora: Voilà enfin la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira. Merci encore de toujours m'encourager comme tu le fais.  
  
Kinochan: Chuis désolé copine d'avoir été lente et d'avoir délaissé mes fics GW. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je t'enverrais la fin. J'espère que tu aimeras. ^_____^  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous! ^_______^  
  
Chapitre 10:  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Enfin! Cette situation est presque terminée. Je croyais rester dans son corps pour l'éternité. Je suis content d'avoir put retrouver cette machine. Elle nous aura causé du soucis celle là mais dans un sens, ça m'a permis de comprendre ce que ressentais Duo. Je suis heureux d'avoir put découvrir toutes ses sensations. Maintenant je vais pouvoir faire ça réellement et je vais enfin pouvoir être avec Duo.  
  
On va pouvoir reprendre notre vie ou on l'avait laissé. En plus, dans deux jours, c'est Noël. Je sens que ça va être un bon Noël. Je n'ai jamais put vraiment le fêter à cause de la guerre mais maintenant, ça va changer. Toute ma vie à changer depuis ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
Non! En fait, ma vie a changé depuis que j'ai rencontré Duo. C'est lui qui m'a permis de découvrir mes sentiments et qui m'a fait comprendre que je devais continuer à vivre. Je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez. J'ai même l'impression qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas que c'est grâce à lui. Je vois Duo qui baille et a de petits yeux. Je crois qu'il est aussi crevé que moi. C'est vrais qu'il est trois heures du matin et on a été fatigué de la journée.  
  
-On devrait aller dormir, lui dis-je. Il est tard.  
  
-Tu as raison mais j'ai hâte d'être à demain.  
  
-Je sais, moi aussi.  
  
Je lui souris et il me le rend. Je suis vraiment impatient d'être à demain. Je me change et me mets au lit. Je reste quelques secondes les yeux ouverts. Je sais que Duo non plus ne dort pas. Je fixe le plafond puis, je ferme les yeux. La nuit passera plus vite si je dors.  
  
-Bonne nuit, Duo.  
  
-Bonne nuit, Hee-chan, me répond-il.  
  
Peu de temps après, je m'endors prit pas la fatigue de la journée.  
  
********  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Je suis vraiment heureux que Heero ait retrouvé cette machine. J'ai toujours cru en ses capacités de recherches. Il n'est pas le meilleur pour rien. Dans quelle situation je nous ai mis tout de même ? J'aurais put m'abstenir. Ca aurait fait une bêtises de moins à mon actif. Mais il est vrai que je savais pas les réelles conséquences. Qui aurait put penser que mon v?u allait se réaliser? Personne et certainement pas moi. Je n'ai jamais cru en ce genre de choses mais là, je ne peux pas nier ce qu'il nous est arrivé à Heero et à moi.  
  
Maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Si je vois ce genre de machine, je crois, même je suis sur que je m'éloignerais le plus loin possible. J'aurais dut m'abstenir de vouloir savoir ce que pense Hee-chan. Après tout, il ne le voulait pas et puis c'est une atteinte à sa vie privée même si j'ai été extrêmement surpris par la manière dont il a joué mon rôle.  
  
Il a fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il fait d'habitude et ça ne l'a pas gêné, au contraire. Il n'a pas fait semblant de sourire et je crois qu'il a vraiment été émerveillé quand on est entré dans le magasin de jouet. Il m'a vraiment beaucoup surpris. En fin de compte, je ne le connais pas vraiment. Il ne m'a pas encore dévoilé toutes ses facettes et je compte bien les découvrir à l'avenir.  
  
Je suis dans mon lit. Je sens que Heero lui aussi a dut mal à dormir. On aimerait être à demain. Je crois que je vais me lever tôt et je pense qu'il va faire de même. Plus vite, on y sera, plus vite on pourra retrouver notre corps. Je reste éveillé pendant un long moment puis je m'endors.  
  
Je me réveille le lendemain. Il est huit heure et demi. C'est tôt pour moi mais pas trop pour Heero. Je me met en position assise sur mon lit. Je tourne la tête et vois Heero dans la même position que moi. Je lui souris. Je sais exactement ce qu'il pense à cet instant.  
  
-Ca va? Demandais-je.  
  
-Oui. On prend une douche et on y va?  
  
-Il n'y a aucun problème.  
  
Il se lève et vas dans la salle de bain tout en ayant pris ses vêtements préparé de la veille. Il est toujours ordonné même quand il est à ma place. Je me lève à mon tour et prend des affaires dans l'armoire d'Heero puis me rassois sur mon lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero sort de la salle de bain, habillé et coiffé et même parfaitement coiffé. Il a très bien fait ma natte.  
  
-Vas-y, dit-il.  
  
Sans plus attendre, je me lève, prend les affaires qui se trouvaient à côté de moi et entre dans la salle de bain.  
  
********  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Duo est entré dans la salle de bain depuis quelques minutes déjà. Dans très peu de temps, je récupère mon corps. Je suis vraiment heureux. Je vais pouvoir enfin dire à Duo que je l'aime. C'est la première chose que je ferais je pense. Duo sort de la salle de bain, l'air toujours souriant.  
  
-On y va? Me demande-t-il.  
  
-Oui, allons-y.  
  
Nous sortons de la chambre, descendons l'escalier. Nous prenons une veste puis sortons de la maison. Les autres ne sont pas levés, alors nous faisons le moins de bruit possible, histoire de ne pas les réveiller. Nous montons dans la voiture et partons, moi à la place du conducteur et Duo sur le siège passager. Il est neuf heures et quart. Le trajet se passe calmement. Aucun mot n'est échangé.  
  
Deux heures, plus tard, nous arrivons à destination. La machine se trouve à la fête foraine de cette ville. Nous sortons de la voiture puis commençons à la chercher.  
  
-Nous devrions nous séparer, lui dis-je.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison.  
  
Nous nous séparons donc, moi d'un côté et Duo de l'autre. Je fais le tour de la fête. Je regarde autour de moi, tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à une machine à v?ux.  
  
-J'AI TROUVE, crie Duo.  
  
Je le vois qui se dirige vers moi en courant. Ca y'est, il l'a trouvé. C'est enfin terminé. Il arrive devant moi essoufflé par sa course puis me prend le bras et m'emmène à l'endroit où il l'a trouvé.  
  
-Ca y'est. Ca va se finir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à refaire un v?u. J'espère que ça va marcher.  
  
-Moi aussi, j'espère Duo.  
  
********  
  
Enfin, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais la retrouver. Je me poste devant et refait exactement la même chose que la dernière fois en changeant mon v?u bien entendu.  
  
-Zoltar dit, faites votre v?u.  
  
Je regarde Heero et il m'incite à continuer. Heureusement qu'il est là.  
  
-Je souhaite que Heero et moi retrouvions notre corps.  
  
Une carte sort comme la dernière. Your wish is granted. Ca y'est, tout est terminé. Je montre la carte à Heero. Nous attendons quelques secondes et ma vision change. Je sens que je tombe puis je m'évanoui et je vois Heero tomber aussi.  
  
Je me réveille et regarde ma montre. On est pas resté inconscient longtemps. Heureusement sinon, les gens se seraient demandé ce qu'on faisait par terre. Je me relève et vois Heero par terre. Mais là, ce n'est pas mon corps que je vois mais bien le sien. Ca a marchait. Je regarde mes vêtements, ce sont ceux que Heero a mis ce matin. Je met mes mains sur mes cheveux et prend ma tresse dans les mains. Ca m'a manqué de ne plus pouvoir la toucher. Je m'agenouille à côté de Heero et le prend dans mes bras tout en lui demandant de se réveiller.  
  
-Heero, réveille-toi.  
  
Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit. Je suis vraiment content de la voir sourire comme ça. C'est un vrai sourire. Je trouve que ça lui va vraiment bien.  
  
********  
  
Je me réveille. Je suis dans les bras de Duo. Je le regarde et c'est bien lui que je vois. Je lui souris. Je suis vraiment heureux. Ca a marché. Enfin, c'est terminé.  
  
-Ca, y'est, c'est fini? Demandais-je.  
  
-Oui, c'est fini.  
  
Il resserre ses bras autour de moi. Nous restons comme ça pendant un moment puis il desserre son étreinte pour que je puisse me lever. Il commence à partir. Je le retiens. Je veux lui dire maintenant. J'ai trop attendu. Il me regarde l'air interrogateur. Je le prend dans mes bras. Il est tendu puis se laisse aller. Je commence à parler.  
  
-Je suis vraiment heureux.  
  
-Moi aussi Hee-chan, je le suis.  
  
Je desserre mon étreinte pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu sais, cette expérience m'a fait prendre conscience que je tenais vraiment à toi. Je me suis aperçu que je tenais beaucoup à toi. Tu m'as fait découvrir tellement de choses que je ne sais pas comment te remercier.  
  
Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, surpris par ce que je viens de dire puis me regarde tendrement. J'adore ce regard.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, dit-il. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire.  
  
Je le regarde interloqué. Il veut me remercier de quoi?  
  
-Tu veux me remercier de quoi?  
  
-De m'avoir supporter, de ne pas m'en vouloir pour tout ce qui est arrivé et pour tes sourires aussi.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine. Jamais, je ne t'en voudrais. Tu m'as fait découvrir le plus beau sentiment du monde.  
  
-Lequel?  
  
-L'amour. Je t'aime Duo.  
  
********  
  
J'en reviens pas de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'attend ça depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je me serre un peu plus dans ses bras. Je suis tellement heureux.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Hee-chan.  
  
Il se desserre une fois de plus de moi puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser doux. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres pour que j'ouvre ma bouche et je ne me fais pas prier. Une fois ouverte, il entre sa langue puis il commence à jouer avec la mienne. Elle joue pendant un long moment, tantôt doucement puis plus rapidement, avec plus de violence mais une violence qui ne fait pas mal. Nous nous séparons avec regret et à bout de souffle mais heureux. En tout cas, moi, je le suis mais à voir le visage radieux d'Heero, lui aussi l'est.  
  
-On rentre? Dit-il.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Nous repartons main dans la main à la voiture et rentrons à la maison. Nous entrons à la maison et les autres sont dans la cuisine.  
  
-Vous étiez où? Demande Quatre.  
  
-Faire un tour, répondis-je.  
  
Nous montons dans notre chambre et y restons toute la journée.  
  
********  
  
Deux jours plus tard: 25 décembre  
  
C'est enfin Noël. Duo et moi avons enfin avoué ce qu'ils nous étaient arrivé. Ils ne nous ont pas cru. Je dois dire que je ne l'aurais pas cru aussi, si on m'avait dit ça. Nous n'avions pas vraiment de preuve. Nous leur avons juste dit que c'était une blague. Ce qu'il nous est arrivé à Duo et à moi restera à jamais un secret entre nous deux.  
  
Nous somme le 25 décembre. Le matin de Noël. Duo était tout excité à l'idée de cette fête. Nous sommes tous devant l'arbre de Noël et nous ouvrons nos cadeaux. Duo a déchiré le papier de ses cadeaux à grande vitesse et il a finit par le mien. D'ailleurs, j'ai fais la même chose.  
  
J'ouvre son cadeau et souris. C'est une peluche. Un ours en peluche comme on en faisait au début du 20ème siècle. Il est vraiment magnifique. Pour le remercier, je lui dit de venir et l'installe su mes genoux puis, je lui donne un long baiser.  
  
-Merci, lui dis. C'est mon plus beau cadeau.  
  
Il rougit. Il est vraiment mignon comme ça.  
  
-De rien. Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais eu de peluche, je me suis dit que se serait un bon cadeau. Et puis, dit-il en chuchotant, c'est une façon de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces derniers jours.  
  
J'acquiesce et l'embrasse à nouveau. Je ne me lasse pas de le faire. Duo se penche et prend le cadeau que je lui ais fait. J'espère que ça va lui plaire. Il a fallu que je le sème pour pouvoir lui acheter.  
  
********  
  
Je me penche et prend le cadeau d'Heero. Je me demande ce que c'est. Je l'ouvre avec hâte. C'est. . . un pendentif avec nos initiales [1] et derrière une date. La date de notre rencontre. Celle où je lui ais tiré dessus. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en souvenait. Je tourne la tête vers lui et l'embrasse à mon tour. Il me prend le pendentifs et me l'accroche. Je me serre contre lui  
  
-Merci, Hee-chan. Je t'aime.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Owari  
  
[1] Je ne trouve pas ça original mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.  
  
C'est gnian, gnian la fin mais bon, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre et il fallait bien que je termine enfin cette histoire. Je sais que c'est court, j'en suis désolé mais je n'avais plus vraiment d'idées pour cette fic mais je suis contente d'avoir enfin put la terminer. Depuis le temps qu'elle est commencée. J'ai commencé cette fic le 30 août 2002 et je l'ai fini le 30 mars 2003. Ca fait juste 7 mois.  
  
Maintenant, je vais me mettre à la fin d'histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell et la suite de mes autres fics. J'espère que ça vous a plu? De reviews, siouplait pour les commentaires. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^  
  
Duo: Alors, ça y'est, tu l'as fini.  
  
Nicolina: Eh oui! C'est triste, hein? Fais attention à ce que tu dis en répondant.  
  
Duo: Oui, oui, c'est super triste.  
  
Nicolina: Qu'elle ironie de ta part ! N'oublie pas que j'ai encore des fics sur toi et Heero et que je peux encore te faire souffrir.  
  
Duo: Naaaannn!!!!! Au secours. Hee-chan aide-moi.  
  
Heero: Omae O Korosu.  
  
Nicolina: Ca vaut aussi pour toi.  
  
Heero et Duo: Ok, ok, on a compris. 


End file.
